The Right Love
by crazymandy01
Summary: This is a story about painful pasts, healing, falling in love and attempting to move on.  It's a Bella/Jasper story!  This is my first fanfic!  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

***I do NOT own Twilight!***

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction story.. so go easy on me! I would love to get reviews. This first chapter is going to be introducing the characters so that you have some back story and know the needed information beforehand. I hope you enjoy this story and that I am able to keep updates frequent. I am have 2 kids (ages 3 ½ years and 11 months!) so I will do my best!**

Chapter 1

My name is **Jasper Whitlock.** I have one son, Austin. He is 3 years old and I've been a single father his whole life. He's a great kid. We are moving from Dallas, Texas to Seattle, Washington. Some of my college friends (Emmett & Edward) live there with their wives and children. I have met their wives (Rosalie & Alice) a few times, they are really nice and perfect for my friends. They were able to set up a spot for Austin in the daycare that their children go to. I will be working at Swan & Associates as a lawyer with Emmett. The four of them are already talking about some girl that I just have to meet; she's Rosalie and Alice's sister. Apparently she's beyond amazing and perfect for me. I know a few things about her so far; her name is Bella, she has twin girls, Kaylie & Makenna, who are 2 ½ years old. She must be amazingly smart because at 28 years old she's earned a business degree and a medical degree in Pediatrics AND put them BOTH to use! I will have to learn more about that and I do hope to meet her soon.

My name is **Isabella Cullen**. But, I prefer Bella. My parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen and I have two amazing sisters, Rosalie and Alice. I have 2 ½ year old twin girls, Kaylie & Makenna – I don't like to talk about their conception; only my family knows my story. I own a daycare called "Stepping Stones Academy". It's absolutely great! The kids are awesome and I get to take my kids to work with me! I graduated high school at 16 and went to Yale University. We were living in New Haven, Connecticut when we were growing up and it's a great school. I could never decide between business and medicine, so I just chose both! It was very hard! But, completely worth it. I had to commit 150% to school and studying and I did just that. Aside from family dinners and a few fun hours a week, I was focused on school. I was able to earn a business degree and a medical degree in Pediatrics, all in 8 years; managing full time schedules during every fall, spring, and summer semester! I've never dated much; always focused on school and family. I've only been on a few first dates – no one has really interested me. But now my sisters and their husbands have been telling me about this guy that I just have to meet! Apparently he's perfect for me! I'm not sure why they think that – I've tried discouraging them but they won't have it! But I figure one date.. what can it hurt?

My name is **Alice Mason**. My husband's name is Edward and we have a 3 year old son, Jackson. He goes to Stepping Stones Academy, which is owned by my sister. She is also his pediatrician. I co-own a fashion magazine with my other sister, Rosalie, called "Runway".

My name is **Edward Mason**. My wife, Alice, and I have been married for 4 years and have a 3 year old son, Jackson. I am an ER doctor at Seattle General Hospital.

My name is **Rosalie McCarty**. My husband is Emmett. We have been married 5 years now and have a beautiful and amazing 4 year old daughter named Adrianna. I co-own a fashion magazine with my sister, Alice. I have another sister, Bella, she owns "Stepping Stones Academy" which is the daycare that Adrianna goes to. And she's also a pediatrician! I have a wonderful family. A college friend of Emmett and Edward is moving to town now and we are hoping he and Bella will hit it off. I've only met him a few times, but I think they would be amazing together! And she needs someone to love and that will love her and the girls. He is a single father, a lawyer, super sweet and hott! She's trying to get out of the date, but she'll go! It will be great for them both.

My name is **Emmett McCarty**. I have a beautiful wife, Rosalie. We have a 4 year old daughter; Adrianna – she is also beautiful – looks just like her mother. Blonde hair and big blue eyes. I am a lawyer at Swan & Associates. I love my job – I get to argue for a living and I've only lost ONE case in almost 5 years! Now my buddy, Jasper, is moving to town with his son, Jackson, who's 3. He's a lawyer too, and will be working at the same firm as me. Alice, Edward, Rosalie and I think he would be perfect for Bella, my sister-in-law. So we are setting them up! She needs a good man who will treat her right. Things have settled down lately, but she's had a rough few years. She's a strong woman though – she has the biggest heart and so much love to give – she just needs the right man to give it to, who will give her the same in return! And we think that's Jasper! I was so glad to hear that he's moving to town. Even my wife's parents think they will be great together and they've only met Jasper once! They will hit it off, I just know it!

And so… here's our story…


	2. Chapter 2

***I do not own Twilight***

**-JPOV-**

"Is it time to go yet, daddy?" my son, Austin, asked me. He's 3 years old and has blonde hair and green eyes. He's just a great kid.

"Yeah, buddy. Are you ready to go see Jackson and Adrianna?" he nodded his head, "and you get to meet Kaylie and Makenna too."

He was really excited and ran to the door. I chuckled at his enthusiasm. We had been in Seattle for four days now. Just two days ago we met up with my old buddies Emmett and Edward, along with their families. They each are married with one child each. It was really nice getting to hang out and catch up. Emmett's daughter, Adrianna; Edward's son, Jackson; and Austin, all had a lot of fun playing and laughing at the park. We had spoken on the phone and emailed but hadn't seen each other much since college. They had all mentioned Bella again and talked about how amazing she was, but that she had had a difficult few years and of course, how perfect we would be for each other. They are certainly persistent. But I have to admit, I am looking forward to meeting her and her twin daughters. They invited Austin and me to dinner at Bella's house tonight. They have weekly Friday night family dinners and we would be joining them tonight. I have this strange feeling Bella doesn't know we are coming and that has made me a bit nervous. Once I get Austin strapped into his car seat, we drive the 10 minutes to Bella's house. Her house is amazing! It's a 3-story house and is set back in the forest a little. I got Austin out of the car and let him ring the door bell. I hear an angel's voice saying "just a minute". That must be Bella, I bet she's wondering who's at her door.

**-BPOV-**

I walked in from the back yard to check on dinner, and then heard the door bell. It made me nervous because no one comes to my house unexpectedly except my family and they are all already here playing in the back yard. I yelled, "just a minute" near the door, then ran to the back door and asked Emmett to come with me to answer the door. He had a big grin on his face – which made me absolutely sure he knew who was on the other side of that door. I opened it with Em right beside me. Standing on my porch was the most beautiful man I had ever seen! His hair was blonde with curls and he had beautiful blue eyes. He had a little boy with him, about 3 years old that looked just like him.

Then everything started clicking in my head. This must be Jasper and Austin! Emmett's stupid grin! I bet they are all in on this! They could have warned me – is that too much to ask?

"Hey Jasper! I'm so glad you could make it, man! Hi Austin, how ya doing buddy?"

Jasper and Austin said their hellos to Emmett. Then Em looked from me to Jasper and said "This is my sister-in-law, Bella." Then he picked Austin up and walked away, taking him outside to play! WHAT? We just stared at each other for a few moments, oogling each other.

Then Jasper chuckled slightly and said, "Well, this seems to be quite the obvious set up, darlin'."

I smiled at him. "Yes, it seems so. I can't believe he just walked away like that!"

We both laughed and he said, "He never was one for being subtle."

"Very true," I responded, "so would you like to go out back with everyone? I just have to check on dinner."

"I could," he said, "but would you like some help?" I smiled at him – he was polite and actually looking in my eyes instead of at my chest – major points!

"That would be great, thank you. The kitchen is this way," I pointed in the direction and we started walking that way, "I hope you like Italian food. I made salad, lasagna and garlic bread. And then apple pie and ice cream for dessert."

We got to the kitchen, as he said that sounded amazing and smiled the most amazing smile. I went to the oven and asked him to get the salad out of the fridge. The three lasagnas were ready and so was the bread, so I started to set the table and asked Jasper to go outside to let everyone know that dinner was ready. A couple minutes later my dinning room was filled with my family and new friends. I've always loved our Friday dinners. All of a sudden, I feel little hands pulling on my dress – "mommy, mommy!" my little angels called to me. I looked down at them and they started talking a million miles a minute; telling me about playing outside with their Uncle Emmy, Uncle Eddard, Aunt Rosie, Aunt Ally and Jackson, Adrianna and their new friend, Austin. Wow, they can talk fast. Plus when there are 2 of them telling their own version of the same story, it's hard to catch everything. About this time, they noticed Jasper sitting next to me with Austin.

"Who's that mommy?" Makenna asked.

"Yeah, mommy. Who that?" little Kaylie said.

Jasper smiled at my angels and family looked at me.

"This is Jasper, he's friends with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Edward, and he's Austin's daddy," I told them.

They stared at Jasper for a moment, then stood up and walked around my chair to stand next to him.

"My name is Kaylie and this is my sister Makenna, it's nice to meet you." They both held out their little hands to shake his hand. How sweet are they!

Jasper smiled the biggest smile, shook their hands and told them it was very nice to meet them too. I smiled at the scene in front of me; my family all with smiles too. Once they were back in their seats, we all started eating and talking and laughing. We talked about our weeks and the kids rambled on about all the things they'd done. We talked about Jasper and Austin's move from Dallas and I learned that he had another week before he would be starting at Swan & Associates, working with Emmett as a lawyer. He seemed excited to be starting fresh here in a new place with good friends. Austin was lively and talking with the other kids throughout dinner. They both seemed to fit well with our family.

I was just about to get up and start cleaning up, when my little Makenna said something that shocked me to my core.

She looked at Jasper and said, "Are you gonna make my mommy smile – she's sad sometimes?"

My heart broke; I always tried so hard not to let them see me sad. I looked around at my family to see all shocked faces.

"I would love to make your mommy smile, sweetheart," was Jasper's response and I tried to smile back at him.

"But can you help her be happy like how Uncle Emmy and Uncle Eddard do for Aunt Rosie and Aunt Ally?"

I felt the tears in my eyes and moved me hand to cover my mouth in an attempt to stop the sobs from escaping. Jasper looked in my eyes and wiped away some of my fallen tears, I felt a jolt of electricity at his touch, it felt amazing.

My family, who had been silent and shocked since Makenna started talking with Jasper, jumped into action; cleaning up the kids and distracting them from the question that seemed to be hanging in the air. My mom took the opportunity to ask the kids if they'd like to watch a movie in the theatre room. I heard everything that was happening around me, but hadn't moved from my place at the table. I noticed Jasper clean up Austin and tell him he could join the kids to watch the movie and he was going to help me clean the kitchen. Rosalie and Alice looked at me and smiled sad smiles as they left the dinning room, leaving me and Jasper alone.

**-JPOV-**

Bella was absolutely beautiful – just as I'd been told. Her little girls were just adorable, precious and so polite. When they introduced themselves to me and shook my hand, my heart melted – they were so sweet.

Dinner went really well. Everyone was very welcoming of Austin and I and I was very thankful for that. They truly were a great family.

After everyone finished eating, I noticed Makenna looking like she was contemplating whether or not she should do or say something. She looked at me and I gave her a warm smile. Then she asked something very unexpected.

"Are you gonna make my mommy smile – she's sad sometimes?"

I stole a glance at Bella – she looked like her heart was breaking. I turned my attention back to Makenna and said "I would love to make your mommy smile, sweetheart." And it was true. Bella deserved to be happy and loved and smiling all the time. I didn't know her well, but everything felt right being here with her and her family and my son.

Makenna looked sad, but hopeful and said, "but can you help her be happy like Uncle Emmy and Uncle Eddard do for Aunt Rosie and Aunt Ally?"

Bella looked completely heart broken, with tears falling from her eyes and holding back her sobs. I reached my hand up and wiped away some of her tears and felt electricity shoot up through my arm – it felt amazing and relaxing. Her family jumped into action cleaning the kids and talking to them about watching a movie – they were all excited – Austin too. So I cleaned him up and told him to go ahead with the others. I noticed Bella hadn't moved then I looked to see everyone retreating from the room. I saw Rosalie and Alice smiling sadly at Bella, who was still silently crying. Emmett, Edward and Bella's dad, Carlisle looked at me with pleading eyes, silently asking me to help her. I nodded my head slightly and then the room was silent again with only Bella and me at the table.

I thought I would have to break the ice but she stunned me when she turned to me, wrapped her arms around my neck and clung to me. I pulled her into my arms and held her. My shirt was soaked with tears in about a minute – my heart was crumbling for this beautiful, broken girl. I decided to pick her up in my arms and carried her out to the living room, then settled us on the couch with her on my lap, still clinging to me. I noticed Esme come back from the basement, where the theatre room was, silently entering the kitchen and then heard her cleaning up from dinner. I held Bella for a few more minutes, whispering soothing words to her, when her tears started to slow. She pulled back from my chest and started apologizing to me for ruining my shirt with her tears and making a bad first impression and clinging to me when we didn't even know each other.

I held both her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes, "Bella, don't you go worrying about that, darlin'. I honestly don't care about the shirt, you did not make a bad first impression and I'm glad you let me hold you while you were feeling sad and upset," she smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes. "Do you wanna talk about it, sweetheart? We still have at least an hour before the movie will end."

"I would love to actually have someone to talk to, but my story will take much more than an hour to get through."

I contemplated that for a moment. "Hmm… well, how about this – you go into the kitchen and ask your mom if she will take your girls tonight and I'll go ask Emmett and Rosalie if they can take Austin, then we can talk and if it gets too late, I'll sleep here on your couch. I will not take advantage of you in any way – though I may hold you in my arms if you get upset." She seemed surprised by my suggestion and I wondered if it was way too much, too soon – I mean, we just met a few hours ago, even though it felt much longer. But she just looked at me and asked if I really meant it. I replied with, "absolutely, darlin'."

She smiled and hugged me, then said, "I don't know why I trust you. I don't trust any men, other than my dad, Em and Edward, but I believe you."

We both smiled and she told me to meet her in the library - which was on the 3rd floor, 2nd door on the left – in 15 minutes. I said ok and she left for the kitchen to speak with her mom. I turned around to head to the basement door which led to the theatre room, only to find Carlisle, Emmett and Edward waiting at the door for me.

"Hey guys," I greeted them and then looked at Emmett, "I don't know how much of that you heard, but do you think you could take Austin tonight, Em? Bella seems like she really needs someone to talk to, fresh ears, she seems to trust me and I want to help her. I told her I would just sleep on the couch if it got too late."

Emmett nodded his head, agreeing to take Austin and Edward told me that they were all headed back to Carlisle and Esme's for the night. So Austin would have Jackson, Kaylie and Makenna to play with, along with Adrianna. I said that sounded great and knew he would have a lot of fun.

Carlisle, who had been staring at me while I talked with Em and Edward, finally spoke, "you really care about her, don't you?"

I smiled at him and said, "yes sir, I do." He smiled back and seemed very pleased.

I told them I needed to get back to Bella and they said they would have the kids back at 10am tomorrow and we could all spend the afternoon together. I said good night to them and went to say a quick good night to Austin, who was beyond thrilled with his new plans for the evening. Bella came down too, to see Kaylie and Makenna. She had her tears all wiped away and was now dressed in blue plaid pajama pants and a white tank top. She looked amazing. I stood by the door and watched as she hugged her babies, she had so much love for them in her eyes. When she told them they were going to Grandma and Grandpa's house for the night with their cousins and Austin, they were bouncing with excitement. Bella laughed as they squealed, and I chuckled quietly at the scene. Then we headed up to the library together. We passed Emmett and Bella said, "Please lock up after the movie when you leave – the girls' bag is by the front door. Thanks for taking them tonight. I think it's time I talk – really talk."

Emmett completely agreed, saying "you are right little sister – just take your time honey, it's a long story and you picked a great person to talk to." She smiled at him and I felt lucky to have good friends who think so highly of me.

We entered the library and I stood in awe of the room. It was amazing! Rows of amazing books, a beautiful sitting area, and off in the corner was a children's section of books and little tables and chairs – awesome! Bella sat down on one of the couches and looked at me, but I was still staring at the room.

"This is my most favorite room in my house," she informed me.

"I can see why – this is amazing."

I sat down next to her, she turned to face me. She seemed scared but determined at the same time. I took her hand again and said, "take your time; I'm not going anywhere, darlin'." She smiled and took a deep breath. We just looked at each other for a moment, then she closed her eyes – when she opened them again I saw so much pain staring back at me.

She sighed, "I don't know where to start."

"Well, the beginning is always the best place – it's only 7:30 now and the kids and everyone will be back at 10am so we have all night." I saw the trust and care she felt for me in her eyes – I've never met such an amazing woman in all my life.

"Ok, well – I guess to really understand…"


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own Twilight***

**-BPOV-**

I was so thankful when Jasper held me in his arms, I felt so safe there. I can't remember ever feeling so safe in my whole life. Still I can't believe I'm about to tell him my story – I've never told anyone outside of my family. But I truly feel right about telling him, which makes no sense. I don't trust people and I've known this man all of 3 hours and I trust him enough to spill my story and let him hold me. He really is the most amazing man I've ever met!

He had just told me to take my time and start from the beginning. So here goes –

"Ok, well – I guess to really understand me and what I've been through, you have to go back to when everything was… right."

He just nodded, silently telling me to continue.

"It started when I was in 7th grade. When I started middle school, I started to really look at what I wanted to do with my life. I thought about everything – what I wanted out of my life, where I wanted to go to college, what I wanted to study in college, if I wanted to party and go on dates in high school, if I wanted to have kids, where I wanted to live when I was older, and so many other things. That's when my parents really started to understand how determined and strong willed their 12 year old was. I made so many decisions for my life back then and many things came true, just some much differently than I planned. I decided that I wanted to study my ass off and graduate high school early because I wanted 2 things so bad that I couldn't – well, I didn't want to have to pick between the 2 – and I also didn't want to finish college late in life, so the only rational option was to start early."

Jasper chuckled at my thought and I smiled, remembering my stubbornness.

"So starting that year, I studied all the time and started volunteering as much as I had time to – because I knew that would look good on my college applications. We were living in Connecticut then and my dream was to go to Yale and to start by the time I turned 16. It was a wild dream, but one I was determined to reach! I knew that I wouldn't have time for parties and dates – and I was ok with that because there would be time for those things later. I knew I wanted to have kids and to be the best mother, just like my mom. But again, that would have to wait because I didn't put any effort into boys. I spent time with my family, I studied and I volunteered. And that was what I needed in my life to accomplish what I wanted in my life."

I paused and looked at Jasper, he was silent but I could see in his eyes, he was processing everything I was saying; so I continued.

"Through middle school, I studied subjects on my own, in addition to my classes at school. I studied chemistry, physics, all the maths, literatures, biology, and languages; Spanish, French, and Italian. There was a few months my freshman year that I studied the dictionary to work on spelling. I think that was the nerdiest thing I've ever done."

I laughed and Jasper chuckled with me.

"But I was very stubborn and extremely determined. That was the year I started getting asked out all the time. I was 14 and I got so tired of being called "hott", "sexy" and "bangin'" that I just started getting angry when boys asked me out – they all just had lust in their eyes and I didn't need the distractions. By the middle of that year, I started begging my parents, the school counselor, the principle, even the school board to let me test out early. I was so bored at school and I had plans and a time schedule for my education. I had mentioned my plans to my parents a few times since I made them, but I was young and they didn't believe that I was as dedicated as I was. It was very frustrating, but looking back, who would believe a 12 year old saying they were going to go to Yale at the age of 16? Once I got my parents on board with my plan, they were huge supporters and started making calls and having meetings; informing everyone that needed to know, everything I had studied on my own, that the school board and state educators finally agreed to let me do the testing for the rest of high school. I was 15 when the testing started and I was still going to regular classes – I was so bored at school. So finally, after months of scheduling tests, taking tests, and waiting on results, I finally got the ok to start applying for colleges. That was an experience. Because of my age, I had to meet with the dean of academics at the schools I applied to with copies of my transcripts and letters of recommendation and copies of my test results and my parents had to be there. Everyone was impressed and I got my pick of schools – so I got to go to Yale at 16 – just like I had been working towards for the past 4 years! I was so excited and my parents were so proud. I had a full scholarship the whole time, as long as I kept a 3.0 GPA. But then the work started with getting them to accept my double major plans. I set up a meeting with the dean of academics and all the top professors. I had to convince them that I could handle it and I needed them to approve me taking 6 classes instead of 4 every fall and spring semester and 4 instead of 3 in the summer sessions. It was a 2 hour meeting! But I left with only one vote of no and 6 yeses! So I majored in business and pre-med. It was so much fun – most people think I'm crazy when I say that, but it really was. It was everything I had wanted and I was actually getting it! I spent 4 years extremely busy with those undergrad programs, then the next 2 years with medical school working on my doctorate in pediatrics. I was finished at 22 and was absolutely thrilled. At that point, my sisters were seriously dating Emmett and Edward and all 4 of them were settling into their careers – and my dad got offered a job here at Seattle General as their Chief of Medicine. So I decided to move here with them. I was ready for a fresh start and had just finished college. Rosalie and Alice along with Emmett and Edward joined us here 2 years later. In that time, I had worked at Seattle General as a pediatrician while I worked to set up and open "Stepping Stones Academy", which is the daycare that I own."

**-JPOV-**

WOW! I have been stunned silent this whole time! She is amazing and determined and successful and fantastic and beautiful and smart!

"You own 'Stepping Stones Academy'?" I asked her.

"Yes, it's amazing. I love the kids and I'm able to still work as a pediatrician as needed. I normally only treat the students of my school, but I have 2 exam rooms and a receptionist there for the "Stepping Stones Pediatrics" wing of my building. Then I have 5 teachers and 5 aides for the daycare. It's an amazing set-up and I get to use both of my degrees which is what I've wanted since I was 12," she informed me.

"That's incredible! Such a huge accomplishment – I'm stunned. Austin is going to start there next week. I guess I don't have to look for a pediatrician now. You are truly amazing!" I smiled at her.

"Thanks," she blushed, "I have high standards and goals for myself."

"That is very obvious, sweetheart. But to actually accomplish that kind of goal at such a young age is beyond words. I've never met anyone nearly as determined as you."

She smiled slightly, but I saw the pain was back in her eyes. She continued with her story-

"So 2 years later, Rosalie and Alice moved here with Emmett and Edward – I was so glad to have my sisters back! I'd only seen them 3 times in those 2 years. I was so busy here and they were both setting up plans for their fashion magazine. They were here and settled before Christmas so we had a huge celebration – I was so happy then."

I looked into her eyes and they were filled with tears again. I pulled her to me and turned her so her back was pressed against my chest and wrapped my arms around her. Her voice shook as she thanked me for the comfort. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Over the next month, I worked like usual, and spent as much time as I could with my sisters and family. I was so thankful to have them there again. But not as thankful as I became that February. I had worked late at the hospital – there had been a difficult delivery and the baby needed a lot of assistance – it happened right before I was supposed to leave, but I couldn't walk away from baby Zoey. She was so small and I just had to help her."

I could hear the tears in her voice and feel them falling onto my arms in front of her. I held her tighter and she started talking again.

"It was 4 in the morning when I finally left, she was stable and her parents were so thankful. My parents were remodeling some rooms in their house, so they were staying with me. And at the time I left, I remember thinking I'd get home in time to see my dad before he left for his 6am shift at the hospital. But as it turned out he found me sobbing in an alley next to the hospital."

Oh my god! My poor angel… wait, mine? Yes, I want her to be mine, but she isn't. She was crying and sobbing now. I whispered soothing words to her and turned her around in my lap; she wrapped her arms around my neck and clung to me for the 2nd time tonight.

"It's alright, darlin'. Take your time. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." I told her as I worked hard to keep my voice from breaking. We just held each other for a while then she took a few deep breaths and got back to her painful story.

"So I left the hospital and was walking to my car. A man grabbed me from behind and put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream and then he drug me to the alley. I was so scared, I was afraid he was going to kill me – "

She paused, her voice breaking on almost every other word. I looked at her as she closed her eyes and took a few calming deep breaths and then laid her head back on my chest.

"He had a knife, not that he needed it; he was so much stronger than me. He put tape over my mouth and tied my hands behind my back so I couldn't fight him – "

I just held her tighter. I was so upset for her and angry at the man who had done this to an innocent angel. But I did my best to control my emotions – she needed to get this out and I was going to be here to help her.

"- after he was finished, he cut me on my stomach –"

She stopped talking and showed me the scar that was nearly 4 inches long.

"- I was 24 and I had been a virgin. I felt so disgusting and used and dirty that I couldn't move. I just sat there and cried in that alley. My dad had been on his way into the hospital when he heard sobbing so of course, he went to see what was happening. I still remember his face when he first saw me. He ran over to me and held me – I just couldn't stop crying. He took his phone out and called into the hospital, about a minute after he hung up, that alley was filled with doctors and nurses. They got me into the hospital quickly, somebody called the police and my dad called my mom and told her to call my sisters and for them to get to the hospital as fast as possible. The 3 of them, along with Emmett and Edward were there so quick – they even beat the police. I was still crying while they did the rape kit and while I was questioned me. Thankfully, Rosalie was able to have a neighbor watch little Adrianna, she was just a baby. But I needed my sister and she was there for me. Alice was too, she was exhausted. She was 7 months pregnant with Jackson; but she was with me constantly. And I clung to them and my mom – I wouldn't let them go. They held me for hours. Thankfully, I had gotten a really good description of the man – his name was James – the police found him just a few hours later. Apparently, he had raped 4 other woman and killed one of them; so he's in jail for life. I left the hospital that night with my family. Everyone stayed with me at my house for the first week. I didn't feel safe by myself. I quit the hospital after that, I just couldn't tell them when I'd be able to come back. So I threw myself into getting the daycare up and running – that's when I decided to add the private practice too – it's only a part time thing. But I love being able to have it. I had my mom with me constantly the whole first month. It was around then that I started getting sick. I was throwing up all the time. With my symptoms, I knew I was pregnant, but I was in denial for about a week before my mom finally convinced me to go get an ultrasound. She went with me and my dad did too. Sure enough, I was pregnant, with twins. A week after I found out, Jackson was born. I was so upset with everything; I could barely be around him."

We both cried and I continued to hold her while she pulled my arms tighter around her.

"- I was so scared. All those years of wanting to have kids, I never imagined myself a single mother of twins. My family all had mixed emotions – they were all excited to be grandparents and aunts and uncles again but so upset over how those little miracles came to be. I was about 3 months pregnant when I decided I should be thankful that I got 2 of the most precious gifts in the world out of something so ugly and awful. So that's what I did. I pushed their conception far out of my mind and focused on becoming a mommy! It was another thing I wanted that was coming true. I just always imagined when it happened I would have a man who loved me to share it with. But I just smiled and focused on all the positive things. They were all mine and I would love them as high as the sky and as deep as the sea. When I found out they were girls, I picked their names and went shopping with Rosalie and Alice. Emmett and Edward helped so much with the nursery. And I really thought I was doing a good job being their mother – but tonight when my little girl looked so broken and asked you to make me smile because I'm sad – I realized just how much I've failed them. I'm such a failure – "

I could not believe what she just said! She thought she was a failure? How is that possible? She clung to me tighter and sobbed and cried and was just so broken.

"Bella, oh darlin'. Shhh, shh, sweetheart." I rubbed her back and tried my best to calm her. "You, my darlin' are not a failure. Sweetheart, you have accomplished so much and survived so much. You are a beautiful, amazing, perfect, stunning, successful, smart, incredible woman! Makenna just sees that Rosalie and Alice have Emmett and Edward and sees how happy they are with them. Her and Kaylie just know that you don't have someone like that that makes you happy like they make your sisters happy. Darlin' you have 2 smart, beautiful little girls – you are not a failure, you are incredible."

She stared at me in shock for a moment, then she kissed me! Oh wow, she is amazing! I kissed her back briefly and pulled away. I would not be taking advantage of her and she was just so emotionally drained. But I definitely do like her a lot and don't want her feeling rejected either. I leaned my forehead against hers, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pulled back to look at me.

"Thank you, Jasper, so much," she said sincerely, but I was confused – I hadn't done anything.

"For what, darlin'? I didn't do anything."

"But you really did. You did a lot. You listened to my long story, comforted me, made me feel better and safe and didn't take advantage of me, when you could have so easily, so thank you, so much." She laid her head back on my shoulder and I held her tighter.

"You're welcome, darlin'. I'm glad I could help. You know, this probably isn't the best time, but I really like you a lot. And I would like to take you out on a date."

**-BPOV-**

"Really?" I could almost feel my eyes light up with my smile.

"Yes, really, darlin'." He smiled his amazing smile.

"I really like you a lot too, Jasper. You are amazing. I really want to get to know you better. But right now I'm exhausted from all my crying. Maybe we could go out to dinner tomorrow? Since my sisters and Emmett and Edward were so sure we would be perfect for each other – I bet they would mind babysitting for a couple hours. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds amazing, darlin'." He was smiling at me. I love when he smiles. "I think you should go get some sleep now, sweetheart. I'll be down on the couch if you need anything, ok?"

I shook my head at him. "Jasper, could you just hold me while we sleep? You make me feel safe and calm, we can sleep in my room. Is that ok?"

I was nervous – I really wanted him to hold me, but what if he says no? But he smiled and I felt my worries go away.

"Sure, darlin', I love having you in my arms – it feels, right."

I smiled at him, stood up from his lap, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the library and towards my room -


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own Twilight***

**-**Still **BPOV-**

Jasper and I walked silently, still handing hands, down the stairs to the 2nd floor where my bedroom was. As we neared one of the guest rooms, I thought Jasper may want something to sleep in, other than his jeans. I stopped suddenly to ask him if he wanted to change, he looked at me confused.

"I just thought you'd want something other than jeans to wear to bed. I have some sweat pants and t-shirts in here from the guys. My whole family has clothes here for spur of the moment sleep overs."

"That would be much more comfortable, darlin'," he smiled at me and I smiled back.

I went to the dresser in the guest room – Jasper following behind me. I got him some sweats and a t-shirt, sat them on the bed and told him he could change in that room.

"My room is the next door on the left. I'll just wait in there," I told him.

He thanked me and I went to my bedroom. I sat down on my bed to wait for him and felt sad that he wasn't with me. Then chuckled at myself for the feeling. It seemed so ridiculous – I've only known him for one evening and I already miss him and he's only in the next room. Before I knew what was happening, I was crying silently. What is wrong with me?

**-JPOV-**

Bella left me in a guest room so I could change then went to wait for me in her bedroom. I felt extremely happy that she felt safe with me and wanted to sleep in my arms. For a second, it seemed odd that we had only just met and were already so comfortable and touchy with each other, but I dismissed the thought the next second; it just felt so right to have her in my arms. And she seemed to feel the same way. I missed her already and she was just in the next room – I felt cold, unable to feel the electric current that seemed to flow between our bodies, since she wasn't near me. Emmett, Edward and a few others, have told me that you feel that electricity spark when you touch your soul-mate, then can feel it flow in the air when you're in the same room or just near enough to one another. I still wanted to know more about her; her likes and dislikes, hobbies, favorite things – I wanted to know everything about her. And I knew she wanted to know those things about me too. I still needed to tell her about Austin as well. I could tell her on our date, tomorrow night. I changed quickly, wanting to get back to Bella and the electricity that warmed the air between us.

I knocked twice on her door, and then walked in. She was sitting on her bed, looking like an angel, but I saw tears in falling from her eyes. I rushed over to her, sat down and hugged her while rubbing her back. She hugged me back and took a deep breath, breathing in my scent; it seemed to calm her. I pulled back when her tears had stopped flowing.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked her soothingly.

She shook her head slightly and then looked down at her hands while she spoke. "I'm so emotional tonight. I felt so many things in those few minutes you were away from me; I just freaked out a little. Wow – you probably think I'm always this emotional sobbing mess!" She chuckled sadly, "you're probably going to run away when I fall asleep." She frowned at the possibility. While I wasn't happy that she was upset, I was glad to see that she didn't want me to go away.

"I can assure you, I will be right here when you wake up. I felt some strong emotions in that bit of that too. What kinds of things were you feeling?" She looked apprehensive about telling me, so I quickly added, "Or, I could tell you what I was feeling – first, but I'd still like for you to tell me as well."

That seemed to calm her down again and she asked me to go first.

"Well, I felt a strong wave of sadness and loneliness when you walked out of the room. I felt cold because the feeling of electricity that seems to flow between us was gone – when I feel it, it makes the air warmer. And I felt a longing and a need to be near you and see you. Then I felt confused because we've literally known each other for -," I checked the clock on her bedside table, "8 hours and I don't want to scare you off, but I want to be completely honest with you. It was a very overwhelming 5 minutes."

She smiled at me, her eyes once again filled with tears, but she looked happy; and that made me happy.

"That's amazing. It was a very long 5 minutes sitting here all alone. I felt happy at first, because you had said you would hold me tonight and it looked like you really wanted to and you weren't just doing it because I asked you to."

"I do really want to hold you, darling'," I said gently while holding her hand. She smiled and continued.

"Then it quickly turned to the sadness and loneliness – but it was so strong – it felt like something was squeezing my heart. It hurt to breath; and that terrified me. Like you said, we've known each other for 8 hours, how can I already feel so attached to you? Then I was scared, but I missed the warmth and electricity and I remembered what my mom and Rosalie and Alice have told me about how you feel when you meet –"

"- your soul-mate," we said at the same time as we looked into each others eyes.

"Exactly," she said with a small smile, "but then I felt even more terrified with the possibility that maybe you didn't feel it too, so I felt sadness and then I cried."

I hugged her tightly and she returned it, just enjoying the warmth and electricity circulating around the room. I pulled back so I could see her eyes and facial expressions while I talked to her.

"Bella, I know you're afraid of getting hurt, but I've never felt anything like this and I really want to get to know you and be near you and hold you and just spend time with you. I would never intentionally hurt you, darlin'. But I want you to know that I'm not gonna push you. You've told me about your past and so I know now what you've been through and everything that you've had to overcome. You always try to stay so strong, but I want you to know that you don't have to be strong for me. If you feel like you need to talk or break down or get away or whatever, I can help you – I _want _to help you."

She smiled and her eyes lit up. She truly glowed like an angel when she was happy. It was incredible to see.

"Thank you, Jasper. I never spent much time thinking about what I needed or wanted in my soul-mate, but then you just walk through my door completely unexpected –" she paused and chuckled, "-well, unexpectedly for me; my entire family knew you were coming. I still can't believe they did that, but I guess I should thank them."

It was my turn to laugh, "I had a feeling you didn't know we were coming. I met up with them a couple days ago; we had a little reunion at the park so the kids could play and we could catch up. After Alice invited Austin and me, they had these stupid grins on their faces – I could tell they were up to something."

"Yes, they certainly were – their so sneaky sometimes. But Alice is the worst. She laughed. I loved hearing her laugh.

"Ok, darlin' – I love talking to you, but you look exhausted and I know you are emotionally drained. So how about we get some sleep and we can talk more in the morning?"

"I love talking to you too; you're right though. But first –"

She stopped and looked away from me. I put a finger under her chin and gently turned her face to look at me, "what, darlin'?" I asked softly.

"Before I go to sleep, will you kiss me, please?"

She bit her bottom lip; I nodded my head and smiled at her. I leaned in and she did too; when our lips touched everything felt right. Our lips moved perfectly together as we kissed for just a minute. She sighed in contentment and I smiled against her lips before pulling away. I pulled her into my arms and picked her up off the bed, then laid her gently on the bed after pulling back the blankets. I got in next to her, covered us both snugly and wrapped my arms around her. Then kissed her forehead and said goodnight, as she snuggled closer into my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own Twilight***

**-EsPOV-**

Carlisle had to get up early this morning to go into the hospital for a few hours, so that he could finish his paperwork and still join us at Bella's later this morning. I got up too, opting for some quiet time to myself to reflect over last night's dinner and to enjoy my coffee before making breakfast for everyone. I'm quite anxious to talk with Bella this morning – she had a rough evening last night. I know she had not expected Jasper and Austin to show up for dinner, but we all felt like it would be the best and quickest way for them to meet. I know my daughters and I'm just as sure about Bella and Jasper as I was about Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Edward.

"Good morning, mom," my daughter, Alice greeted me as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Ok, I guess – I'm just worried about Bella. Her story is a long one, with ups and downs and very emotional for her. I just hope she's ok."

"I'm sure she will be, baby. But I'm also sure it was a difficult night for her – she's never talked to anyone about her past, outside of the 6 of us. But if she started at the beginning, back when her life got crazy, it also shows how strong, determined and stubborn she is –" we both laughed, "-and those are big parts of your sister."

"She definitely is those things, mom. I remember those first few years of her studying frenzy, always needing to go to the library, always needed a new book on some science or math or foreign language she wanted to learn. Or borrowing medical books from dad; I always thought she was crazy. But she just knew what she wanted and went after it. I'll always look up to my baby sister."

"I think we all will, darling." We both chuckled, and then got started making chocolate chip pancakes and blueberry waffles.

"I smelled food!" Emmett said walking into the kitchen.

Alice and I rolled our eyes and we all laughed. "Of course you did, Em." My son-in-law is truly one of a kind.

**-JPOV-**

Bella fell asleep quickly last night in my arms. I stayed awake for awhile just holding her and watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. I was thankful that she was getting some much needed rest after her very emotional evening.

I woke up at seven this morning, Bella was still sleeping. She had shifted during the night, her head now on her pillow rather than my chest. I took the chance to go to the bathroom, quickly. I wanted to be with her when she woke up just like I said I would be. I got back bed, laid down and gently pulled Bella back into my arms. She put her head on my chest and snuggled into me with her arm over my waist and her leg over mine. I sighed in contentment and Bella began to stir. We still had about 2 ½ hours before everyone would be arriving.

She looked up at me with sleepy eyes and a big smile, "Good morning, Jasper."

"Good morning, darlin'," I smiled and kissed her forehead, "did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm… yes, very well. Better than I have in more than 3 ½ years. How about you?"

"Amazingly, sweetheart. I'm glad you slept so well." I told her.

She smiled, kissed my cheek and said she'd be right back. After only a few minutes, she was back and snuggling into me again. I held her in my arms and she held onto me.

"Is this ok, Jasper?" She squeezed my middle to emphasize she meant the cuddling.

I pulled her tighter to me, "its perfect, Bella."

She sniffled and I felt my shirt dampen with her tears.

"Is something wrong, darlin'?" 

"No - nothing; the opposite, actually. I just haven't felt this happy and whole in so long. I miss my girls, but I know they're having fun with their cousins and Austin. Have you thought about the interrogations we are both going to have to face when my family gets here?" I laughed, "They are going to want to know how we feel about each other and how our talk went. I'm sure you'll have it easier than me. My mom and sisters will want EVERY detail from every second from the time they left until they return."

I smiled and laughed at her words. I was glad that being here with me made her feel that way. I felt the same. That thought made my smile even bigger; but then I got slightly freaked about the interrogations.

"I'm feeling the same way, Bella. You deserve to always be as happy as you look right now. And as for the interrogations – well, I'm not sure how I feel about that. I expect it, of course; but how much should I say? What will you say?"

"Well, I don't have any secrets from my family, so feel free to tell them as much as you're comfortable with. As for me, I'll give them the short version, I suppose. That even though I was insanely emotional, it was one of the best nights of my life. That you listened to me and comforted me and made me feel safer than I've ever felt in my life. That you're an amazing kisser, they will love that detail. And that you held me all night and I actually got a peaceful night's sleep. Is that too much information? If that makes you uncomfortable, I don't have to tell them all of that; but those are the facts."

Wow – she really thought all of those things. I was on cloud 9 – I was going to make this amazing girl mine. I should do something special on our date; ask her to be my girlfriend. I will talk to the guys about that.

"Wow, you make me sound pretty amazing. I sound like quite the catch," I chuckled, "I'm fine with you telling them those things. I know they all really wanted us to hit it off well, so they will be happy to hear those things, I'm sure."

She smiled at me and bit her lip, I knew she wanted to kiss me; and she was contemplating. I wanted to kiss her too, so I lifted my head and pressed my lips to hers. She smiled against my lips before kissing me back. I was in heaven with this beautiful girl in my arms. After a few minutes we pulled back to breath.

"I really like kissing you. Mmmm, it feels amazing." She said sincerely.

"Me too, Bella. It's perfect."

She sighed in what seemed like frustration. "I feel very conflicted," she stated.

"About what? Did I do something wrong?" I was nervous. She looked at me like I'd grown a second head. I chuckled, "or maybe not."

"Definitely not," she told me, "I just seem to be battling myself – my body is telling me to jump you and my head and heart are telling me I'm not ready, for more than kissing."

Oh, well, I wasn't expecting that. I chuckled and hugged her. "Oh Bella, I truly love kissing you and holding you – that's enough, darlin'. We just met yesterday, and while everything feels right beyond words, we don't have to move too fast."

**-BPOV-**

As I listened to what he just said, I felt absolutely amazing. What had I done to deserve this amazingly perfect man? I kissed him again and I was in heaven in his arms.

"What did I ever do to deserve you? You're perfect. You deserve better than me; you deserve perfect." I told him in complete honesty.

He just kissed me again. "I don't think there's anyone more perfect in the world, darlin'. So if you think I deserve perfect, I have definitely found perfection." He kissed me again and I smiled.

"Mmmmm. I could get use to this. Wait; is it way too early to admit that?" I chuckled nervously and he laughed.

"Definitely not, sweetheart. I feel the same way."

We kissed again, and then finally got out of bed so we could change and make breakfast. Afterwards, we settled onto the couch, watching some pointless tv show. I cuddled in Jasper's arms again as we waited for our children and my family.


	6. Chapter 6

***I do not own Twilight***

**-RPOV-**

I think we were all excited and anxious to get to my baby sister's house. I didn't get a chance to talk to Bella after my niece, Makenna, walked with Jasper about making her mommy smile and be happy. I knew she was heart broken – she always tried so hard to stay strong for those little girls. So she was crushed that they ever had to see her sad.

We all had a blast at my parents' house last night and this morning with the kids. Austin fit in so well with our family and my daughter, nieces and nephew loved their new friend. But I knew Kaylie, Makenna, and Austin were excited to get back to Bella and Jasper and to spend the day with everyone.

Finally, my baby sister's house! Here we go –

**-JPOV-**

I had spent a wonderful and relaxing morning with Bella. I already knew I never wanted to be away from her. She truly was amazing and perfect for me.

Right now we were cuddled up on the couch together. I was sitting on the end of the couch, in the corner, with one leg against the back of the couch, the other on the floor. Bella's back was against my chest, her head on my shoulder and my arms wrapped around her.

She sighed in peace and contentment and then looked up at me as we heard cars in the driveway and doors shutting. Her eyes lit up with her smile but neither of us made any attempt to move.

The door opened and we heard footsteps and laughter and chatter.

"Bella? Jasper?" Emmett called.

"Mommy, mommy?" Makenna and Kaylie shouted.

"Daddy!" I smiled.

"Living Room." We both shouted back.

Then there was some running, as Makenna, Kaylie and Austin flew to where we were. They saw us, their eyes widened, they looked at each other, their smiles grew and they practically launched themselves at us! The next moment, little Kaylie was sitting on my knee and Makenna and Austin were snuggled up to Bella. Bella laughed as she hugged all 3 of the kids. I did the same and hugged them the best I could, with our position.

I felt us being watched, so I turned toward to entry way as Bella did too – staring at us were Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jackson, and Adrianna – all with huge smiles on their faces. They were enjoying Bella's carefree attitude and real laughter and smiles.

**-EsPOV-**

We knocked twice and used our key to get into Bella's house. It was quiet, with only the sound of the tv.

"Bella? Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"Mommy, mommy!" Kaylie and Makenna shouted.

"Daddy!" Little Austin yelled.

"Living room," they both called out. Kaylie, Makenna, and Austin took off running. We heard laughter as we made our way to the entry way of the room. The scene warmed my heart. Jasper was sitting on the end of the couch, in the corner with one leg on the floor, little Kaylie sitting on his knee; Bella had her back against his chest with Makenna and Austin on her lap with her arms around those 2 and Jasper doing his best to hold all 3 kids and Bella, as the kids wiggled and giggled.

Bella and Jasper turned to look at us – there was so much love and peace in that room! They had only met yesterday, but when it comes to soul-mates, time doesn't matter. My daughter's eyes held so much happiness; it brought tears to my eyes! This man is her missing piece!

Makenna turned to look at Bella, "You look happy mommy!" My granddaughter had the biggest smile; she was so excited for her mommy!

Bella looked into her little face, "I am baby, very happy!" and then hugged her daughter. Jasper's eyes lit up as he smiled down at the scene; Kaylie moved onto Bella's lap too – and all 3 of those kids hugged her tightly.

We had all moved to sit on chairs, couches, and the floor and just talked for a bit. Bella, Jasper, and their kids hadn't moved positions again. Then Bella suggested to Kaylie and Makenna that they take the other kids into the playroom to play for awhile. All of them cheered happily and headed upstairs. Bella and Jasper continued their position with little change – Jasper only wrapped his arms around her body, and she snuggled into his chest. I was thankful that she felt comfortable enough to have him hold her like that – she was healing and he was helping her.

**-BPOV-**

I was so excited when the kids ran in to see Jasper and I. My Kaylie went straight to Jasper and sat on his knee – how cute! Makenna and Austin came to me and I hugged them all, then Jasper did. My family came in looking so happy. My mom had tears in her eyes looking at the 5 of us. After talking for a bit – I suggested my girls take the other kids up to the playroom. They cheered, laughed and ran upstairs.

Right on cue, my sisters and mom asked to speak with me and my dad, Emmett and Edward to speak with Jasper. We got up and Jasper hugged me tightly; then he kissed my forehead and I kissed his cheek. I told my father to be nice, he nodded and chuckled. Us girls headed up to the library to talk, while the boys stayed in the living room.

We got to the library and I sat down on my favorite comfy couch; I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them, awaiting my interrogation. My sisters and mom sat down and stared at me, smiling. Ok, so it seems they want me to start –

"So, what would you like to know?" I asked and giggled.

"Everything!" They all but shouted at me; and we all laughed.

"Hmmm… well, I brought him in here to talk – I love this room, and he did too. I was nervous but determined to tell him my story. He told me to start at the beginning and take my time. So I did; I started with middle school and my plan and went all through that, getting into college, my degrees, that terrible night, the confusion, pain, guilt and excitement I felt being pregnant with the girls and the heart break I felt when Makenna talked with him at dinner last night. I hate that I wasn't strong enough to keep my sadness and pain from them. I felt like such a failure to them, as their mother –" I had tears in my eyes and so did they.

"Oh baby," my mom hugged me, "you have never been a failure. You just have 2 very smart little girls, they don't miss much."

I smiled, "They are smart little girls, my angels. So anyway – he looked pretty shocked during the first half of my story – surprised by my stubbornness and determination and completely stunned by the 'Yale at 16' part, of course," I laughed, "Everyone always responds like that –"

"That part is an amazing story – those 2 characteristics are big parts of you. It still shocks me that you were able to actually do all of those things when you were so young. But you always said you would." My sister, Rosalie, told me, awe dripping from her words.

I just smiled and went on. I don't really like everyone being in awe of me. "-when I got to the difficult parts, he held me tightly while I cried and cried. He made me feel safe and calm and whole. It's been so long since I've felt that. He told me that I'm beautiful, amazing, perfect, stunning, successful, smart, and incredible and he made me feel like I am those things. Everything felt so right being in his arms, so I kissed him!"

Alice squealed. "I knew you would be perfect for each other! This is amazing! This is great! I'm so excited! I'm so happy for you!" We all laughed at her – I love my sisters, neither of them were able to sit still – they were too excited for me.

"-Soul-mates, right? Electricity and perfectness and everything feeling amazingly right?"

I nodded and they all squealed and laughed, I did too! I smiled brightly, I was so happy.

"Do you think you all could babysit again tonight? Jasper wants to take me out on a date!" They all nodded their yeses. "Maybe everyone could stay here tonight? Since we're already planning to spend the day together. Would that be ok? Then I could get another peaceful night's sleep in Jasper's arms."

They all said that plan was fine and then understanding and shock crossed their faces and I realized what I'd just said that I hadn't mentioned yet. They squealed again and laughed; while I laughed and blushed.

"Guess I forgot to mention that before, huh?"

"You most certainly did, baby sister! I'm glad you're so happy and that you feel so safe with him – just don't move too fast, little sister." My big sister, Rosalie told me.

"I know, Rose, and we won't. We kissed a few times and he held me all night and most of the morning – but we talked about it and he understands that I'm just not ready for anything more than that physically; and he respects that. He told me he was perfectly happy to be able to hold and kiss me and that he wouldn't push me for more. And I trust him."

The 3 of them were grinning like crazy and the squealing started again!

"He really is perfect for you, darling. I know it – just like I knew with your sisters!" My mom told me.

"I know, he really is. He's amazing! Can we go downstairs now please? I miss him!" I felt hopeful they were done with me.

"Sure Bella!" They all said. My turn to squeal! I shot up off the couch and to the door – there were chuckles behind me.

**-JPOV-**

My Bella was so happy when her daughters and my son came running into the living room and flew straight to us. Little Kaylie ran to me and climbed on my knee; while Makenna and Austin went to Bella's lap. We laughed and they giggled, as we hugged them. When Bella's family walked into the room, they all had huge smiles on their faces when they looked at her. She was truly happy in that moment and it was easily recognized.

After a few minutes of talking Bella asked Makenna and Kaylie if they'd take the other kids up to the play room – they all cheered and headed upstairs. Once they were out of the room – Bella's sisters and mom wasted no time asking to speak with her alone and the guys asked me – just as we'd expected. Bella stood up and pulled me with her; I hugged her and kissed her forehead, she kissed my cheek. Then walked over to her father and quietly told him to be nice, I smiled. He chuckled and nodded. When the girls were out of the room, I turned back to face them and sat on the couch. Then thought, 'here we go.'

They were all smiling at me. Emmett spoke first, "How'd it go, man?"

"Well, it was very difficult and emotional for her, of course, but she got through it. She's so strong but there was so much pain in her eyes. She told me about school and college; she's just so incredible and determined. She told me about moving here and missing her sisters and Emmett and Edward, since you weren't able to see each other much. She told me how excited and thankful she was when you all moved here. She told me about that terrible night and how much everyone was there to support her. She told me about being pregnant with the twins and about the daycare and her private practice. At the end, she told me she was a failure to the girls – she was so heart broken when Makenna asked me to make her smile and be happy. Bella never wanted those girls to see her sad – she tries to be so strong for them. Well, I'm sure you all know that. I held her for a long time and she cried a lot, by the end of the night she was completely exhausted."

"You really are good for my daughter, I can see that. But I still have to say this; she's been through a lot in her life, so don't hurt her or the 3 of us will hurt you." Carlisle said, but he was smiling. I know the warning was still true, but I think he knew I would never hurt her.

"I would never hurt her, Carlisle. She already means so much to me. So, how was Austin last night?"

Edward answered first, "he was great, he's a good kid. Seems to have bonded with Kaylie and Makenna –"

"Yeah, those 3 came into the kitchen this morning, holding hands and giggling. It was quite the Kodak moment."

I chuckled, "I'm glad they're getting along so well."

Right then, the girls came back down. Bella walked straight to me, I opened my arms to her and she sat on my lap, smiling brightly. We all talked about random things, until it was time to get lunch started. So the girls went to start on that while us guys went to check on the kids and took them outside to play until lunch was ready. We all ate sandwiches, potato salad and chips for lunch; then headed back outside again.

Bella had told me that everyone was going to stay at her house tonight and that they would babysit the twins and Austin during our date. Also that Austin and I were more than welcome to stay too, and that she would like for us to! Austin loved the idea and I did too.

I headed home at 4 to get showered and changed for my date with Bella. I was really excited. I had talked with Emmett and Carlisle, and together we had planned a special way to ask Bella to be my girlfriend; with the help of Kaylie, Makenna and Austin. Austin wanted to stay at Bella's and play instead of going to our apartment with me. Bella said that was fine, gave me a quick kiss goodbye, and said she'd see me soon.


	7. Chapter 7

***I do not own Twilight***

**-BPOV-**

Jasper just left for his apartment to shower and change for our date. Austin chose to stay here to play with the kids; which was fine with me, he's a really good kid. My family was staying here at my house tonight and they were playing with the kids right now, so I snuck off to take my shower. When I came out of my bathroom, I came face to face with a very irritated looking Rosalie and Alice. What happened to them?

"Hey, is everything ok?"

"Ok? No, I don't think so. Jasper will be here in 25 minutes! You are not ready! We have to hurry! Go put this on and then get your butt in this chair! We have to do your hair and makeup and we are running out of time! GO!" Wow, it's my date – why is Alice stressed?

I raised my eyebrow at them, but decided it was safest to just get dressed and away from the crazy people in my bedroom! Maybe they would calm down before I get back. Doubtful.

I got dressed in my black skirt that ended just above the knee and dark blue top. The shoes were black and had just a bit of heel that I love. The outfit was cute and just a little dressy. So it's perfect. I quickly left the bathroom and sat in the chair. Alice did my makeup, while Rose did my hair. It only took them about 15 minutes, which was perfect. My makeup was light and my hair was down with curls. They both said I looked beautiful and I was ready. So why were they freaking out before? I've never taken 4 hours to get ready like the 2 of them. Anyway - enough about that, Jasper will be here ANY minute! I'm so excited!

**-JPOV-**

I was on my way back to Bella's house to pick her up for our date. Emmett said he would be waiting to answer the door to give me the letter that the kids wrote for Bella. I didn't want her to notice it, until I gave it to her after dinner. I stopped in front of her house and was so excited! I saw Emmett look out the window – perfect! When I got to the door, he had already opened it and was waiting for me. He handed me the letter and I quickly put it in my pocket. He told me Adrianna wrote it, with help on some spelling, and that all the kids helped with what to say. Just then Bella came down the stairs looking beautiful in a black skirt and dark blue top. She looked perfect. All the kids ran in to say goodbye to us and eat dinner that Esme had prepared for the family.

"Hey, Jasper," Bella said and kissed my cheek.

"Hi, darlin'. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's just say bye to the kids; then we can go." She smiled and I could tell she was excited about our date!

I saw Makenna, Kaylie and Austin standing behind Bella so I turned her to look at them; they were all smiling brightly. She bent down to their level and said "Mommy's going to go out with Jasper for a little while, I think Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose have something fun planned for you all to do. I saw them in the art room, so I'm sure you will all have fun tonight!"

She held her arms out to hug them and they all 3 hugged her tightly and said their goodbyes. I was thankful that Austin was so happy here with this amazing family. They let go of her and she stood next to me. Then the kids launched themselves at me! I bent down just in time to hug them all back!

"Bye daddy! Bye Bella!" Austin told us cheerfully.

"Bye mommy!" Makenna said excitedly.

"Have fun with Jasper, mommy!" Kaylie said!

"Bye Jasper!" I got from Kaylie and Makenna.

When Bella went to the kitchen to say goodbye to her parents and let them know we were leaving, Kaylie tugged on my pants leg to get my attention. I looked down at her and she said, "I need to tell you something." I bent down so she could whisper in my ear. She whispered, "Treat my mommy like a princess please, I want her to be happy like you made her today!" I smiled at her; these kids are just so smart! "I want your mommy to be happy too, I will treat her like a princess!" Bella came back at the end of that, I'm not sure if she heard or not, but Kaylie just smiled and went to Bella, hugged her leg; then walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed Bella's hand and we headed out the door. We walked to my black Jeep and I opened her door for her. She kissed my cheek and said thanks. I smiled at her.

Once we started driving, Bella turned to look at me. "So, where are you taking me?"

I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers, then settled our hands on her knee. "There's an Italian restaurant not too far away, is that ok?"

"Definitely, I love Italian food!"

We didn't talk much during the drive. But it was a very comfortable silence and we held hands to whole way. Once I was parked at the restaurant, I got out and walked around to open Bella's door. She thanked me again and smiled. We headed into the restaurant – it wasn't very busy so the hostess took us straight to a table. I knew she was staring at me, but I didn't pay any attention to her. She got the hint quickly and walked away.

**-EmPOV-**

Bella and Jasper have gone on their date. We're all so happy that they're so happy! It's about time baby Bells could be genuinely happy. The rest of us just finished dinner at Bella's house; where we are all staying for the night. Earlier Rose and Alice came up with the idea for the kids to decorate some picture frames for Bella and Jasper. I took some really cute pictures of them and the kids today and I agreed that they would both love that. Carlisle and Edward went out earlier to get the pictures printed and pick up a few art supplies we needed.

"Alright kids! Who wants to do some art projects?" Rose asked them.

There were lots of "me me me!" and "I do" and "me too" being called out and they were jumping around excitedly!

"Ok, so what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said cheerfully and everyone laughed! We got upstairs to the room, got the kids settled and all the supplies out, "ok, we're going to decorate picture frames for Bella and Jasper while their out, then we'll put pictures inside and give them their present in the morning. How does that sound?"

"That will be great, daddy! Aunt Bella will love that! I bet Jasper will too!" My little girl, Adrianna said.

"My mommy loves pictures!" Shouted Kaylie.

"So does my daddy!" Austin called out.

**-BPOV-**

When the hostess brought us to our table, she was staring at Jasper. It irritated me a bit; I mean, I was standing right next to him and he was holding my hand! Can she not see me? But Jasper looked a bit irritated with her too and paid her NO attention at all, she quickly got the hint. We started looking at the menus, waiting for our server to come; when our waiter came. A man about 30 years old who was seriously staring at me, it made me very uncomfortable because he was standing way too close to me. I moved my chair slightly, but it didn't make me feel any better.

"My name is Mark and I'll be your server tonight. What would you like to drink, beautiful?" The creep asked me, not even acknowledging Jasper. This man was really freaking me out.

"Water, please. Jasper, what about you, babe?"

"I'll have a coke. Are you ready to order now, darlin'?"

"Yes, that would be great. I'll have the mushroom ravioli, please."

"Ok, beautiful. Can I get you anything else?" Still just staring at me; I really want him to go away.

"Jasper?" I asked. Clearing this man wasn't going to ask him.

"I'll have to chicken alfredo, thank you." Jasper responded.

The man stood there for another minute, just staring. "That's all, thank you." I told him when I knew I was about to start shaking.

"MY date said that's all. You can stop staring and making her uncomfortable now." The waiter finally turned to Jasper, gave him a death glare and walked away.

I let out a deep breath I wasn't aware I had been holding; and started shaking. Jasper was next to me in a second with his arms tight around me.

"Are you alright, darlin'?"

"I think so; he just really freaked me out. He makes me very uncomfortable. Can you just sit here next to me, please?"

"Of course, I can. Do you want to leave? We can get our food to-go." He asked me.

"I want to stay. I don't want him to ruin our date."

"Ok, we'll stay but if he keeps making you shake, we're leaving."

I nodded my ok and he kept his arm around me, sitting closest to where the waiter had stood before so that he could be between us. But when he cam to bring our drinks, I saw him looking angry. He walked around us and stood on my other side. Oh my god, what is this man's problem.

"Here ya go, beautiful," the waiter said and sat MY drink down. He didn't even bring Jasper's drink! I didn't say anything to him or look at him, so he said "is everything ok, beautiful?"

"No, it is certainly not ok. You can back off now. I am not interested!" I said rudely.

Jasper was holding my hand under the table. I looked over at him, squeezed his hand, silently asking him to get us out of here.

**-JPOV-**

Well, this restaurant was definitely a bad idea. This guy is a creep. I am trying to stay calm but I'm about to punch him! We were just about to stand up to leave, when the man grabbed her wrist. She winced at his grip.

"Let her go, NOW!" I practically yelled at him. The manager was at our table a second later. The waiter had not released her yet.

"Take your hand off of the lady now, Mark. That's enough." Then he turned to us, "The police are on their way if you'd like to file a complaint, ma'am." The manager informed us. The guy let her go then; just as the police walked to the table. Bella had tears falling from her eyes and the skin on her wrist darkening into a bruise. I hugged her to me. This is not how I imagined our date going.

"It's ok, darlin'. Everything's ok. How about we get our food to go, then we can take it to my apartment and eat and talk in peace. Is that ok?"

She took a deep breath and said, "Yes, that would be great."

The police had hand-cuffed the waiter and he was near the door with 2 cops while another was coming back to speak with us.

"Did you want to file a complaint, darlin'?"

"Do you think I could get a restraining order? This place is not far from my house – it's just too close – I won't feel safe."

We talked with the police officer and he said he would take care of getting the restraining order and he was being fired from the restaurant. The manager came back over to us and he had bagged up our food, just as I'd asked. The officer came back just as we were leaving and informed us that the man was wanted in Jacksonville, Florida for rape, assault, and attempted murder. He was currently headed to the local police station and would be extradited to Florida in the morning. I thanked him for letting us know.

Bella broke down sobbing when I got her to the car. I held her for a bit and then she pulled away, "can we go to your place now, please?"

"Of course, we can. We need to call your family and let them know what's going on, darlin'. I can call, if you aren't up to it. Then we can just stay at my apartment for tonight, if you want to, and go to your house in the morning."

"Will you call them, please? I just want to forget it. And I would love to stay at your apartment tonight. I don't want my girls to see me upset."

We drove the short distance in silence while she held onto my hand. I led her to my apartment and got her inside. She asked if she could borrow some clothes, so I took her to my bedroom and got her some shorts and a t-shirt.

"You can change in here, I'm going to call your family to let them know what's going on and then set our food up at the table, ok?" She nodded and I kissed her forehead.

I closed the door and sighed. This was supposed to be a perfect date. I walked to the kitchen and started getting our food out; also pulled out my cell phone to call her family. I wanted to speak with her dad so I called Emmett's cell.

"_Hello," Emmett answered._

"_Hey, Em. I need to speak with Carlisle, it's pretty important. Is he around?"_

"_Yeah, I'll get him. Is everything ok?"_

"_No, not really. We just ran into some problems at dinner. Carlisle will tell you all, I just really need to tell him." _

"_Ok, I'm putting him on now."_

"_Hello, this is Carlisle. Jasper? What's going on?"_

_I told him everything that happened and he was very upset about what his daughter had just gone through. He understood her wanting to stay with me tonight and said they would all see us in the morning. _

**-CPOV-**

I just got off the phone with Jasper. My daughter had had such a wonderful day and was so excited for her date tonight. There are some really terrible people in the world. The kids were all settled watching a movie, so Emmett went and asked Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Edward to come upstairs; telling them there was a problem and we needed to talk.

"Ok, so Emmett got a call from Jasper, he asked to speak with me. He told me that he and Bella ran into some trouble at the restaurant. Their waiter was a total creep," my family had concern written all over their faces, "He kept staring at Bella, making her very uncomfortable and scared. He kept calling her beautiful and not even acknowledging that she was with a date. He asked her specifically what she wanted to drink and then stared some more. So Bella asked Jasper and then Jasper asked Bella to go ahead and order; in an attempt to keep from having to come back and linger to get their food orders. After they ordered, he was still staring, Bella started shaking, and Jasper told him that was all and to leave. He did, and Bella attached herself to Jasper. He moved to sit so that he would be between Bella and the waiter when he came back to the table. But the man just went around them to stand next to Bella again. He only brought Bella's drink and stared more. Jasper said Bella didn't look or speak to him, until he asked if everything was ok. She said no, it wasn't and that he needed to back off because she wasn't interested. Jasper said they were about to leave when the man grabbed Bella by the wrist, hard enough to make her wince." Now, my family was fuming and so upset for my daughter. This is going to be such a long night. "Jasper stood up and yelled for him to let her go, but he didn't. Then the manager was at the table quickly and told them the police had been called. The waiter let her go just as the police arrived at the table. He was hand-cuffed and taken to the door with some cops while others talked with Bella and Jasper. They ran his information and found that he's wanted in Jacksonville, Florida for rape, assault, and attempted murder so tomorrow morning he will be extradited from the local police station to Jacksonville. And Bella and Jasper have gone to his apartment to have their dinner and will be staying there. Bella didn't want Kaylie and Makenna to see her upset. They will be back tomorrow morning."

"Oh my god; she was finally happy and now this has to happen!" Rosalie was very upset for her sister. Emmett hugged her as she cried.

Emmett and Edward were both angry, like me. But right now, there wasn't anything to be done. Bella was being taken care of and we needed to give them that space.

"Is Bella ok, dad?" Alice asked me.

"I think so, baby. She's upset, of course, but I think Jasper will be able to help her. He really cares a lot for her and will do anything for her. So she will be fine."

We talked a little more and then got back to the kids; who were all exhausted from their long days and ready for bed.

**-BPOV-**

After I changed clothes, I went to the kitchen where Jasper was. He came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Are you ok, darlin'?"

"I was just really freaked out. His staring just made me very uncomfortable. I knew he wouldn't be able to really hurt me, with you there. I'm fine though. Honestly, I'm more upset that he ruined our dinner date."

He chuckled, "How about we just start our date over now and put that part behind us?"

"That sounds great."

We ate our dinner in comfortable silence; then moved into the living room. We snuggled, I felt much better wrapped in his arms; and we decided to play the question game to get to know each other better.

"You start," I told him.

"Ok, favorite color?"

"Blue, yours?"

"Same. Favorite book?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_. Yours?

"I like civil war books. Favorite movie?"

"_We were soldiers. _It's really sad, but has a great story."

"That is a great movie."

"Favorite holiday?" I asked him.

"Does it have to be a national holiday?" I shook my head, "Good; then, Austin's birthday. It reminds me how lucky I am to have him and he gets really excited."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I bit my lip.

"You want to know where his mother is?" I nodded, "I was planning to tell you tonight actually. Well, there had been a party at a friend's house and I don't normally drink, but everything was spiked; so everyone ended up drinking. I wasn't drunk though. I had gone with a group of friends. There was a girl there, we knew each other, but I wouldn't have really called us friends. We ended up having sex that night. We both regretted it immediately. About 6 weeks went by and then she showed up at my door. I was confused, of course. But then she told me she was pregnant. I honestly didn't know what to think. I didn't have any feelings for her, but I wanted to be in my child's life; so I just thought we would work it out together and that we could have joint custody or something. But she was there to tell me that she was giving the baby up for adoption and needed me to sign the papers too. I told her right away that I wouldn't sign. I told her she could give up her rights if she wanted to, but I would keep my baby. So I prepared to be a father and I was really excited about it. We kept in touch through the pregnancy and I went to a few doctor appointments and the ultrasound. I was having a son. So I named him; Austin Michael Whitlock. Got his room ready and bought everything I would need for him. Then she called to tell me she was in labor and I rushed to the hospital. The next day, she signed away her rights and left the hospital alone and I've had Austin ever since."

Wow! Most men would have just signed. He really is awesome and an amazing father too!

"You're incredible! That's just wow. You're a wonderful father!"

**-JPOV-**

"Thank you, darlin'. And you're a wonderful mother!"

She smiled and blushed; then I kissed her and she kissed me back. After a few minutes, we pulled away to breath.

"Can I ask you something? I wanted to do this differently, but I don't want to wait any longer to ask."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Ok, I'm going to ask, then I want you to read something the kids wrote for you, then you can answer the question, ok? Emmett said Adrianna wrote it for everyone, but they told her what to write." She nodded and I got the letter out of my pocket. I handed it to her and asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and bit her lip, but didn't answer yet; just as I'd asked. The way we were sitting, I could read the note too.

_Dear Aunt Bella –_

_Jasper looks at you like how my daddy looks at my mommy. You should say yes._

_Love, Jackson_

_Dear Aunt Bella –_

_My mommy says that Jasper is your soul mate and she really happy that you found him. You should say yes cause he makes you happier than ever._

_Love, Adrianna_

_Dear Mommy –_

_I was very happy when we got home today and Jasper had you happy. I think he will treat you like a princess like the movies. He would make a good daddy for Kaylie and me. Austin would make a good brother. You should say yes._

_Love, Makenna_

_Dear Mommy –_

_Jasper make you smile, mommy; so say yes, ok? Me and Makenna want you to always be happy like you are today and like Aunt Rosie and Aunt Ally all the time._

_Love, Kaylie_

_Dear Bella –_

_My daddy likes you a lot. You should say yes. You make him happy. I want him to always be like that._

_Love, Austin_

That is so sweet. Those kids are all so smart, it's amazing. Bella had tears falling from her eyes, I wiped them away; but more fell. I kissed her softly and slowly. I pulled away after just a minute. She was smiling.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Jasper." She kissed me again briefly, "but tell me, how did you get that letter?"

"I talked to Emmett and your dad. I told them I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend but I wanted to ask in a special way. We all agreed that you'd probably want to know what the girls and Austin thought about it, so Emmett said he would take care of getting them to write their thoughts while I came home to get ready for our date. When I got back, Emmett was waiting to give me the letter and told me that the other kids wanted to tell you what they thought too."

"Thank you; that was really sweet! And you're right; what they think is very important to me. Now can my boyfriend please kiss me again?"

I smiled and chuckled then kissed her. I love kissing my girl! She kissed me back for a few minutes.

"Thank you, Bella."

"For what?"

"For making me incredibly happy." I kissed her again.

"Well, thank you for making me incredibly happy!" She smiled at me and I smiled back. She snuggled into my chest, "I'm tired."

"Me too, let's go bed, darlin'."

She stood up and pulled me with her; I led her to my bedroom and we quickly got into my bed. I held her in my arms and she laid her head on my chest and snuggled into me.


	8. Chapter 8

***I do not own Twilight***

**-BPOV-**

I felt Jasper's arms tighten around me and he kissed my head; as I snuggled closer into him.

"Mmmm… good morning babe."

"Morning, darlin'."

He kissed my head again and hugged me closer. I love being in his arms. I felt so safe – this is where I always want to be. I want Jasper and Austin to move in with me and the girls. I'm sure it's way too soon – but I love him… wait, love? Yes, I do! I really love him. But does he love me? I really want him to. I'll do it – I'm going to ask him to move in!

A little while later, Jasper and I were just lying in his bed cuddling; we would be leaving soon to get back to my house. This is my chance.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I bit my lip – I'm really nervous.

"Of course, anything, sweetheart."

"Ok, I know this is really fast, but I know how I feel. I want you and Austin to move in with me and the girls."

He just stared at me in shock! What do I do now?

"It's just that I would love to be able to fall asleep every night in your arms and wake up like this, or you could have your own room, if you prefer, but I love sleeping like this. And Austin could pick a room and we could decorate it for him. I have the 3 guest rooms, but I also have 2 just empty rooms. But I would still really love for you to share my room because it makes me feel so safe being with you and it's comforting and perfect. And I love you and –"

**-JPOV-**

Wow, she wants me to move in with her! That would be incredible! I think she's nervous, she's rambling. I know Austin would love it and the girls would too. This is amazing – to be able to hold her every night – perfect. Oh wow – she just said she loves me! Oh my God, I love her too! I just didn't want to scare her by saying it so early. I cut her off by kissing her passionately.

"Oh Bella, I love you too!" She smiled and bit her lip. "I just didn't want to risk scaring you off. Do you really want us to live with you?" Her smile grew and she nodded. "That would be amazing – I would love to and I know Austin would love it. We need to tell the kids. When should we move in?"

"Oh my God, I'm so excited! This is so awesome! The girls are going to be so happy! You should move in right now!" She was practically jumping up and down!

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. But she wasn't done yet.

"We have to let Austin pick a room – then we can decorate it. My mom can do that, she's an interior decorator! Do you want your own room? I hope you don't. I want my room to be 'our' room – that would be amazing! You haven't had a tour of the house. It's incredible! I love that house! There's my room, each of the girls' room – but they still share right now, 3 guest rooms, 2 empty rooms, the library, the art room, the playroom and the basement has the theatre room and the games room. There are 6 bathrooms, the kitchen, living room, family room and laundry room – I think that's it!"

I kissed her – she was just so happy! I love my girl! This is incredible!

"That sounds amazing – I can't wait to see it!" She giggled.

"I'm so happy! It's 8:30, the kids are up! Are you ready to go see them? We have to tell them!"

I laughed, "of course, darlin', let's go!"

On the short drive to 'our' home, we talked about a lot of things. We decided that Austin and I would stay at our new home starting today, that Bella and I would share her – now 'our'- room, Austin would pick a room today – she said there's an empty room next to Kaylie and Makenna's room that he'd probably want, Esme would start designing it after talking with Austin about what he likes and it would be done by the end of the week. Bella said she has to go into work for a few house in the morning, tomorrow is Monday, and Austin will start at the daycare then, and will be in Kaylie and Makenna's class. She said I could go with her to see the place and when she's finished with whatever she has to do, we will move some things to the house and get keys made before going to pick up the kids. It was a very successful, productive drive.

**-BPOV-**

We got to my house; I jumped out of the jeep and ran to the door; Jasper chuckling behind me as he caught me at the door. He gave me one last kiss before going in. I unlocked the door and went in.

"Where are my babies? Kaylie? Makenna? Austin?"

They all came running along with the rest of my family. I hugged all 3 of them happily. I laughed and they giggled! Then they ran to Jasper and nearly knocked him over with their enthusiasm!

"You're back! How are ya baby Bells? You ok?" Emmett asked, I could tell they were all concerned.

"Better than ok, Em! I'm perfect!" I said and it was true. My family all smiled too; and Kaylie, Makenna, Austin, Jackson, and Adrianna jumped around and giggled! I love my family!

Kaylie beamed up at me, "Did he treat you like princess like I said?"

I smiled, laughed and picked her up, "is that what you were whispering about yesterday?" She nodded her head, "Well, yes, he did, angel! He makes mommy very happy!" She smiled hugely – she was practically glowing!

Then she reached for Jasper, and he took her from my arms. "Thank you for treating my mommy like princess." She put her little arms around his neck and hugged him. I smiled as he hugged her back.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Your mommy should be treated like a princess all the time." I smiled.

"Can you live here with us? And Austin too? That would be so fun and we could be happy all the time!" Kaylie was excited, just like me!

I looked to my family who were all just staring in shock. Then I looked at Makenna and Austin – they were beaming at the idea! This was going to be perfect!

**-JPOV-**

I looked at Kaylie, "would you like that, baby?" She nodded enthusiastically, "well, your mommy and me were just talking about that! We think it's a great idea too!"

Bella smiled at me. We all moved into the living room to sit and talk. Bella and I sat on the couch. All 5 kids sat around the floor talking and playing. We all talked about our moving plans. I had rented a furnished apartment for just a month so there wasn't much to move. I just planned to buy whatever I needed once I found a place. Esme was excited about decorating a room for Austin.

I was expecting them to tell us it was too soon for this. But they knew we were meant to be and were genuinely happy for us. They all knew Bella felt safe with me and how important she was to me.

Bella's family asked her a little bit about the restaurant last night. She just told them she was extremely uncomfortable and scared but that she was fine after getting out of there and getting to my apartment.

"Thank God, we were so worried!" Alice told her.

"We are glad you're ok, baby and we're very happy for you and Jasper." Carlisle told us with his arm around Esme.

"Thank you, dad. I'm so very happy! I didn't know it was possible to be this happy!"

We all laughed and she snuggled into me. I noticed all the kids sneak out of the room with Emmett; but they were back quickly holding 2 gift bags. Kaylie had one and Austin, the other. They, along with Makenna, came to stand in front of us. Bella looked at me confused, I just shrugged. They looked at Emmett and he nodded.

"We made you something, Adrianna and Jackson help too." Makenna told us. Kaylie gave Bella the bag she had been holding, "You open first mommy."

"Ok, baby." Bella smiled.

Bella opened the gift; her family all smiling at us. She pulled out 3 items, all wrapped in tissue paper. Bella opened the first one and immediately had tears in her eyes. I looked down to see what it was and my smile grew – what a wonderful gift! The kids had decorated the frame with pink, purple, green and blue paint. Inside was the 'Kodak moment' Emmett had told me about – though he didn't tell me he had actually taken a picture. In the picture was Kaylie in a pink nightgown, Makenna in purple pajamas and Austin in blue, holding hands and laughing.

"Open the next one, Bella." Austin told her.

She smiled at him and opened it. We both stared, shocked. There looking incredibly happy was me on Bella's couch yesterday with Kaylie on my knee, Bella's back against my chest and Makenna and Austin on her lap. We were all smiling and hugging each other.

Bella ran her finger over the picture, "But when…? How…? This is incredible."

"I had my camera with me yesterday. This seemed like a Kodak moment, so I took the picture." Emmett said and shrugged.

We all laughed, "Thank you, Em. This is amazing." Bella told him.

"Mommy, one more!" Makenna told her.

"Alright, baby!"

She opened the last one and more tears fell, but we knew they were happy tears. The last picture was of me and Bella snuggling on the couch after the kids had gone to play in the playroom. Her back was against my chest, my arms around her and she was hugging them closer to her body. Her head was turned and we were looking into each others eyes, smiling.

"These are all amazing! Thank you so much!"

All the kids were beaming at us. Austin gave me the other bag, "These are for your office, daddy!"

"Thank you, buddy." I said as I opened the, "they will be perfect for my desk!" They were the same pictures, but all the frames were decorated slightly different.

We hugged the kids again and Bella got up to put the pictures on the mantle above the fireplace. They looked great there. Then she hugged Adrianna and Jackson and thanked them; then hugged the rest of her family too.

We spent the rest of the day together again. I learned that it's very common for them to spend their weekends together. That sounded amazing to me and Austin already loved them all.

After lunch, the kids went to the playroom; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, Rose and Alice were going to watch a movie. Bella wanted to go to the library, so I joined her. She smiled and winked at me.

When we got upstairs to the library – she opened the door and pulled me in.

**-BPOV-**

"I was hoping you would want to come," I told him and kissed him. After a minute, he pulled away.

"So you didn't want to read?" His expression was faked innocence.

I laughed, "No, not really. I'd much rather kiss my hott boyfriend!"

"Mmmm… hott boyfriend, huh?" I nodded, "I understand, I'd much rather kiss my beautiful girlfriend."

He kissed me again and then we walked over to the couch. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I kissed him again. We kissed slowly but passionately for awhile, and then it got more frenzied.

**-JPOV-**

Kissing this woman is my new favorite hobby! I love her and I love kissing her. I felt my body wanting more – but we are waiting for that. We are already moving in together after one weekend, I don't want to move too fast physically and she isn't ready for that.

We probably kissed for 45 minutes, only stopping to breath; when she pulled away and laid her head on my shoulder.

"You're making me want more but I don't know if I'm ready but I know I love you. I'm so confused."

I hugged her and kissed her head. "Bella, I understand. I love you too and I want you too, but when we do make love I want you to _know _you're ready and I don't want you to feel scared or regret anything, ok?"

She looked me in the eyes and smiled, "Thank you, Jasper. I promise I won't make you wait too long."

I kissed her forehead, "don't think about it that way, darlin'. You are worth waiting for. I told you I'm not going to push you – I'd wait forever for you."

"I love you Jasper."

"And I love you Bella."

We just hugged for a few minutes and then went back downstairs. We stopped on the 2nd floor to check on the kids; they were doing fine, playing blocks, dolls and cars. So we continued down to see the rest of the family. Their movie had just ended so us guys decided to go pack up some of mine and Austin's stuff while the ladies were going to make dinner for everyone.

We got most of our things packed up and moved over to Bella's. We just put everything in one of the empty rooms and would unpack throughout this week before I start my job.

Everyone left about 7pm; the kids wanted to color so the 5 of us did that until bedtime at 8pm. After we had everyone settled and tucked in, it was 8:30. Bella and I decided to watch "_We were soldiers_" in the living room; while we snuggled on the couch.

It was about 11pm when we went to bed. We found ourselves in a heated make out session again. After about 30 minutes, it ended up with Bella on her back and me hovering over her. She had her hands under my shirt, running her fingers up and down my back. I had one hand under her shirt, rubbing up and down her side.

I pulled back, "I think we need to stop, Bella."

She sighed in frustration and relief, "You're right."

I moved over onto my side and pulled Bella into my arms. I kissed her neck softly.

"Good night my Bella, I love you."

"I love you too Jasper. Good night." And she snuggled closer to me.


	9. Chapter 9

***I do not own Twilight***

**-BPOV-**

It has been about 5 weeks since Jasper and Austin moved in. Jasper started his job 4 weeks ago at the law firm with Emmett. The first two weeks were rough. His secretary, Lauren, kept making moves on him. He politely refused her advances every time, but she didn't give up. I remember back when Emmett had started at Swan & Associates; Lauren's friend, Jessica, had been his secretary and a very similar situation happened. They are just a little too slutty. Anyway, he complained a couple of times, but she hadn't actually done anything so nothing happened. Most days we met for lunch; on the 2nd Thursday when I got to his office – he was angry.

_Flashback _

_I noticed right away something was going on when Lauren wasn't at her desk. She normally glared at me as she buzzed Jasper to let him know I had arrived. But today she wasn't there, so I knocked on his door._

"_Come in," he called; his voice sounded tight, like he was forcing himself to be calm._

_When he saw me his face softened, but he was still upset._

"_What's wrong babe?" I rushed over to hug him._

_He hugged me tightly and kissed my neck, "There was an.. 'incident' with Lauren." _

"_What happened?"_

"_She was flirting with me again. She wouldn't back off. She was in my office going over my schedule for today. I was just listening but not paying any actual attention to her. Somehow she ended up getting between my chair where I was sitting and my desk; and tried to kiss me." I was angry now, too. "I pushed my chair back from my desk and got up to walk away from her and she grabbed my butt! I was very angry – how many times do I have to tell her I'm not interested? Anyway, I went straight to my boss and explained the situation. He was angry with her too. So she's being reassigned to a female lawyer on a different floor. My new secretary, Angela, will start tomorrow. I met her today and she's married! I met her husband too – they seem very happy together so I think things will get much better for me at work. Also, she wants to meet you; I think you'd like her."_

"_Oh babe – I'm so sorry that happened – but I think you'll be much less stressed just being away from Lauren. So I guess the end result is a good thing. And I would love to meet Angela, she sounds great! Maybe her and her husband can join us for lunch one day next week?"_

_End Flashback_

_Things have been better for Jasper at work since then. Angela is great; she has become a really good friend to me, as well. Her and her husband, Ben, have been joining us for dinner on Sundays; along with their son, Alex. _

_Everything has been going well at the daycare too. Austin has been a wonderful addition. Our family and home life has been amazing! Jasper and I end up having intense make out sessions every night but still haven't made love yet. I love him so much and I know I'm going to be with him forever. _

_Tonight is Friday and we'll be having our family dinner. Jasper and I will have the house to ourselves tonight afterwards; all 3 kids are staying with my parents. I wanted it to be a surprise that we would be alone but Austin isn't my son so I didn't think it would be right for me to make the decision for him to stay somewhere else overnight. I told him I just thought it would be nice to have a night alone; and he agreed. So after dinner they will be going to my parents' house and will be returning tomorrow at lunchtime. _

_I have a feeling my mom suspects what I have planned for tonight, but she doesn't know. I talked to her earlier this week about me being scared/nervous to make love with Jasper. I just needed someone to talk to and I can always talk to my mom. _

_Flashback_

_My mom met me for breakfast in my office at the daycare on Monday. I just told her I needed to talk so she brought dounuts. We just chatted for a few minutes and ate at first._

"_So what's on your mind baby?"_

"_I'm sure you don't really want to hear this as my mom, but I really need some advice."_

"_Ok, so this is about sex? That's fine, honey. What's going on?"_

"_Ok, wow. Yeah that is what it's about. I know we haven't been together long, but we really love each other and I really want to be with him. I'm just scared or nervous.. I don't even know what I am!"_

"_Darling, you and Jasper are meant to be, I know it. But I also know Jasper would never push you into anything. He'll be fine with whenever you're ready, honey. Now, I'm not telling you to have sex with him or not to – I am telling you that you don't have to be scared with Jasper. He loves you, we all know that."_

"_I know he loves me. Thanks, mom. I think I just needed someone to tell me that."_

_End Flashback_

Talking to my mom always makes me feel better. I also went shopping with Alice and Rose to get an outfit for tonight. I was wearing a knee length black dress; but before dinner I added my black lingerie underneath. It's black with lace and is simple. The top has spaghetti straps and is black see-through under the bra line; and then simple short black boy shorts. I didn't want something too slutty.

Dinner was simple but fun, of course. Everyone was happy to be with family; Kaylie, Makenna and Austin were excited to be going to grandma and grandpa's after dinner; and I was nervous and extremely excited for my night with Jasper. Everyone was coming back over tomorrow for lunch and then we were planning to take the kids to the park after.

It was 7pm now and everyone was leaving. Jasper and I walked everyone to the door and said good bye to the kids.

"Bye angels. Be good for grandma and grandpa, ok?" They all nodded, "I love you all and I will see you tomorrow!"

They all hugged me and then turned to Jasper.

"Bye daddy," Austin said and hugged him.

"See you tomorrow, Austin"

"Bye Kaylie, Bye Makenna." They hugged him too.

"Bye Jasper!" They both said.

"Bye mom, thanks for taking them tonight."

"Its no problem baby – have a good night."

With that they were gone; and our night had begun.

"Hey, darlin'," Jasper hugged me, "this is nice."

"Mmmm… yes, it is," I said and kissed his neck. He held me tighter. "Do you want to go upstairs and watch a movie?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

We walked up the stairs to our bedroom. Conveniently, he didn't mention how we don't keep movies upstairs and I didn't have any with me. He sat down on our bed and I stood in front of him. I kissed him softly and he kissed me back; then pulled me into his lap.

"You didn't really want to watch a movie, did you?" He asked me.

"Nope, I just missed your lips on mine."

"Mmmm… I understand completely." He said, smiling against my lips before kissing me again.

We kissed with me on his lap and him sitting on the edge of the bed for a few minutes. Then he pulled away and laid me down, he lay next to me and we started kissing again. After about 20 minutes, I needed more. I wanted him so badly. I rolled onto my back and pulled him with me. I put my hands under his shirt and rubbed up and down his back just lightly, making him shiver. He put one hand under my shirt and rubbed up and down my side, grazing over my breast slightly, I moaned. He started to pull back; I knew he was going to stop.

I pulled him closer to me, "Don't stop Jasper, please." I mumbled against his lips.

**-JPOV-**

Bella and I had been making out for about 40 minutes. She started moaning – that was crumbling my self control. I slowed our kiss; she got a bit frustrated and pulled me closer.

"Don't stop Jasper, please."

I kissed her for a few more minutes before starting to pull away again.

"Jasper, no, don't stop. I want you. I need you, please."

Did I just hear her right? She wants this? To make love? Is she sure? She has to be sure.

"Bella? Darlin', are you sure? I need you to be sure."

"Jasper, I can't be any more sure. I want you – so badly. Please, make love to me."

She pulled my face back to hers. Oh wow – I'm about to make love to my angel. This is incredible. She's ready – she's really ready for me. She tugged on my shirt and I sat up a little to pull it off. I pulled her up with me to take her dress off. I moved my hand to her zipper and looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission. She nodded and bit her lip; then lifted her hips as I pulled her dress over her head. I looked at her amazing body after throwing the dress to the floor. She was wearing black lingerie – she planned this! God, I love this woman!

I looked back into her eyes, she smiled. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Maybe," she bit her lip and then said, "Now shut up and kiss me!"

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled and kissed her.

I kissed down her neck and to what skin was exposed on her chest. She sat up a little and pulled her top off.

"Oh Bella, you're so beautiful."

She smiled and pulled me down again. I went back to her neck; she tilted her head to give me better access. She moaned again and I almost came right there. God, she's beautiful and mine – how did I get so lucky? I moved my kisses down her chest again, moving to her breasts. I gently massaged one while placing open mouthed kissed on the other, before taking her nipple into my mouth. I bit it gently before sucking it, it hardened immediately and I swirled my tongue around it. She moaned and whimpered. She moved her hands to my jeans; unbuttoning them and pushing them down, using her feet to push them off when she could no longer reach.

I kissed down her stomach, as I reached her panties, I looked up at her, and she nodded her approval and bit her lip again. I kissed down her leg as I pulled her panties off, she opened her legs for me and I kissed up her other leg until I reached her bare sex. I looked up again, making sure she was comfortable with what I was doing. She had pushed herself up on her elbows and was watching me with lust filled eyes; so beautiful. She nodded at me again. I kissed her lips there softly and pushed my tongue into her, she moaned and wiggled under me; I placed my hand on her stomach to slow her movements. I continued moving my tongue in and out of her; her moans and whimpers filling the room. Her hands fisted the sheets and she was still watching me – that was hott. I added two fingers, moving in and out of her, quickening my pace and she started moaning more and shuddering under me.

"Oh God, Jasper that was incredible!"

I kissed up her body, "it definitely was, darlin'."

I kissed her again; her hands tugged my hair gently. I groaned. She started pushing my boxers down and kicked them off with her feet.

"Please Jasper, I want you."

"I want you too, darlin'. Please tell me you have a –"

She cut me off, "I'm on the pill. Please don't make me wait anymore."

I kissed her neck and pushed into her gently. We both moaned at the contact. I started thrusting into her.

"Oh God, Bella you feel so good."

She moaned and started moving her hips to meet my every thrust.

"Ugh, more Jasper… harder… please."

I thrusted into her with more force and she gasped and moaned.

"Oh Jasper, oh yes… so good"

She started shaking under me, I moaned loudly; as she screamed my name.

"Oh my God!" She screamed, rather loudly.

I thrusted one last time and released into her. We stilled for a moment, breathing heavily. I pulled out, laid down next to her and wrapped her in my arms. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but snuggled closer to me.

"That was incredible, darlin'."

"Oh wow, mmmm… yes, it was."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too babe."

I pulled the blankets up over us and we fell asleep, skin to skin, very satisfied.


	10. Chapter 10

***I do not own Twilight***

***THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF LEMONS – JUST A WARNING!***

**-BPOV-**

I woke up thinking about making love with Jasper; it was one of the best experiences of my life! I noticed it was pitch black outside and glanced at my bedside table. The clock read 1:53am… hmmm. I looked at Jasper's face and he's sleeping peacefully, still holding me in his arms. I quickly decided I wanted him to wake up. I want him badly and I don't want to wait. Wow – I sound needy! Oh well, it's still fact. I want him now!

He was already lying on his back – that's very helpful! I adjusted myself so that I was on my side propped up on my elbow and started placing open mouthed kisses all over Jasper's chest. Then I ran my hand down his stomach and started stroking his member lightly. It didn't take long before he started to wake up. I stopped the kisses and stroking and moved on top of him, straddling his waist. I started kissing him and felt him smile against my lips before kissing me back. We kissed for a couple of minutes before I pulled back and started kissing down his chest and stomach. Jasper moaned, I smiled and continued.

I grabbed his erection gently and started moving my hand up and down his length. I looked up at him and saw lust fill his eyes. Slowly, I bent down and licked the tip; he hissed, it was the so erotic. It turned me on, more than I already was. I took him into my mouth; massaging the part that wouldn't fit. He tangled his hand into my hair and moved my head at the pace he wanted.

He groaned, "Oh Bella… Oh God! I'm so close!"

I moved to suck his balls for a minute, letting my hand stroke his cock. He moaned again and I quickly took him back into my mouth. His cum shot down my throat; I moaned and sucked him clean.

"God Bella, that was amazing!" He said as I kissed back up his body.

"Really?" He nodded, "I've never done that before. I wanted to try it." I kissed him deeply and passionately.

"At 2 in the morning?" He smiled.

"Yep, but we're not done yet… unless you want to sleep? I'm sorry I woke you."

I was straddling his waist, but started to move away.

He stopped me, I smirked. "I'm glad you woke me up, you aren't going anywhere." He smiled as he sat up and kissed me.

I lifted my hips and positioned my entrance over his erection. I moved down slowly and we both moaned. He grabbed my ass roughly and helped me move at a steady pace but it was rough and I liked it.

"Beelllaaa," he moaned.

"Jasper, oh God… so good!"

Moans and whimpers filled the room.

"Bella, baby, too good, I can't last… much longer!"

"Oh me too… so… closer… so… good!"

We stared into each others eyes, which made it so much more intimate.

"JASPER! Oh God!" I screamed.

"BELLA!" He shouted.

We collapsed onto the bed; me on top of him and his arms around me.

"That was sooo worth waking you up!" I kissed him briefly.

He chuckled, "definitely, darlin'. It was perfect. But what got you so frisky at 2 in the morning?"

I laughed, "I don't know really. I just woke up and looked at you and had to have you. So you had to wake up!"

"Mmmm… well, that was very worth losing some sleep!"

"Uh huh, now I'm sleepy."

He chuckled again, "Me too, sweetheart, let's sleep. Never know when you'll wake up again and 'have to have me.'"

I laughed, "Hmm… never know!" I agreed.

**-JPOV-**

Bella and I had an amazing night! It's 8am now and I want her again! When she told me she was ready, I had no idea it was going to be like this. Absolutely fucking incredible is what it is! We made love for the first time last night and then she woke me up at 2am kissing my chest and stroking my cock. Then she sucked my dick and rode me into orgasmic heaven! There is no better wake up call… no matter what time it is!

Now I want to wake her up! She was lying on her side facing away from me. I rolled onto my side and started kissing her back, neck and shoulders. She moved her head to give me better access and started pushing her hips back into my cock. Mmmm… that feels good.

I sucked on her sensitive spot right below her ear, not enough to cause a hickey, but it left her a moaning, whimpering mess when I pulled away.

"Good morning, darlin'." I said as I rolled her onto her back and moved on top of her.

"Mmmm.. it certainly is, babe."

I kissed up and down her neck, and then moved to her chest. I massaged her breasts and sucked her nipples. She tasted so good.

She moaned, "Oh Jasper. That feels so good!" She gasped and moaned again, "More, Jasper, more please. I want you! NO! Need, I need you… please!"

"Bella, you don't have to beg, darlin'." I chuckled.

She was moaning, whimpering and full of lust. She wanted me now!

And right on cue, "Fuck me, Jasper now!" She practically demanded.

"Oh God, I love you!" I told her.

She was moving her hips upwards in an attempt to create the friction that she so desperately wanted.

"Show me, Jasper, show me now! Fuck me hard, please!"

She was a whimpering mess, even when I was barely touching her, her body was on fire with need. She was sooo extremely turned on.

I entered her quickly, "Bella, you're so wet!"

She screamed and clawed at my back with her nails, causing a pleasurable pain.

"What is happening? I can't wait…"

I had only thrusted into her twice and we went both sent over the edge – there was so much fire and heat between us to hold it back. But I wasn't done – I wanted more, needed –

"Fuck Jasper, I need more, please don't stop!"

"Oh Bella, I'm not stopping, I need you too!"

I kept thrusting roughly into her as she lifted her hips to meet me. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist. I moved onto my knees and pulled Bella's hips up with me. I kept thrusting and we were both screaming and moaning loudly.

"Jasper, that's… incredible! Fuck… I love… you so… much!"

"Bella, oh…God baby! I …love you too, so… much!"

After a few more thrusts, she screamed; and I mean SCREAMED my name, her face filled with pleasure. I thrusted once more and spilled into her. We collapsed in satisfaction; panting wildly, trying to calm our breathing.

"Bella, baby. What was that? I've never felt anything like that before."

"Me neither – that was indescribable."

I pulled out of her, she whimpered. I kissed her softly and slowly for awhile and then stopped to breath.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." She admitted.

"I'm having the same problem, darlin'"

She kissed me once more briefly. "So shower or breakfast?"

"How about breakfast and then shower.. with you?"

She smiled and her eyes lit up! "Can we have shower sex?" She wanted me again? I certainly wanted her – I couldn't get enough.

I smiled. "That sounds amazing, darlin'. Let's go make breakfast." I pulled her up.

I put on a pair of sweatpants and Bella dressed in my shirt and a pair of my boxes. She looked amazing in my clothes. She didn't put anything underneath. She's trying to kill me!

We walked down to the kitchen together. Bella decided to make pancakes and said I couldn't help, so I leaned against the counter and watched her work. After just a few minutes of watching her, I was behind her with my arms around her tightly; kissing her neck. She moaned, but was still attempting to make our breakfast despite my distraction. I continued kissing her neck as she finished the pancakes. Thankfully it didn't take long at all.

She turned around and kissed me deeply and passionately; we were both left breathless. "Breakfast… first; then we'll still have about 2 ½ hours until the kids and my family get back."

"Ok, breakfast first." I agreed.

We sat down at the table and started eating. I decided to talk to her about everything that's happened. I needed to make sure she was ok with everything. She seemed very ok, but I wanted to take care of her and be there for her, if she wanted to talk about how she was feeling.

"Bella?" She looked up at me. "Are you ok with everything about last night and this morning? I just want to make sure you didn't feel scared or upset or anything."

"Do I not seem ok? Is something wrong?" She was concerned. It was written on her face. I didn't mean for that to happen.

"No, darlin', nothing's wrong. I just want to make sure you don't regret anything. I don't want you to have regrets or be scared with me for any reason."

She grabbed my hand, "Jasper, I regret absolutely nothing that happened. I'm feeling great; perfect, even. Don't worry, ok? I know that if I was feeling upset that I could talk to you about it. But really, I feel amazing. And the only thing I'm scared of, is that I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you when I have to. So, maybe you should worry about that part." I chuckled at her. "I told you I would tell you when I was sure I was ready and I did – well, no I didn't –" I looked at her confused. "- I knew I was ready on Monday, but I wanted some privacy for our first night together, so it was a very long week for me. You don't know how many times I wanted to jump you." She laughed and I did too.

"I can see how that would make for a very long week, darlin'. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I am happy with the privacy part of waiting until your parents' could take the kids. Neither one of us was very quiet."

She bit her lip, "Yeah, sorry about that. But I blame you!"

"Me? And why is that, darlin'?"

"It certainly isn't my fault you made me feel like that.. not that I'm complaining. I very much enjoyed myself. But I will not take the blame for needing to scream!" She told me and the look on her face told me she was completely serious.

I laughed. "You're blaming me for making you scream?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course I am! I can try to be quiet–er… but no guarantee.. the feelings are just too good." She smiled, "and that, is definitely your fault!"

"So you're blaming me for making you feel good?" She nodded, "Ok, I guess I will take that. As long as that's a good thing."

"Oh it's a very good thing. I see lots of sex in your future!" I raised my eyebrow at her again. "What? I'm only being honest! Well, let me rephrase," I nodded, "I see lots of sex in the game room in the basement. I have tons of blankets down there – it may not be as comfy as a bed, but I don't really care about that part! I don't want to wake the kids every night!"

"Well, sounds like you've thought that through! I am definitely not complaining, darlin'." The fact that she said EVERY night did not slip through my mind! That sounded amazing!

She bit her lip, "So… shower?"

I smirked and nodded, "shower!" And we headed to the stairs. She had her shirt off before we made it up the stairs; and the moment we entered the bedroom, she pushed her shorts to the floor and walked out of them. She pushed me up against the wall near our bathroom and started kissing my neck and chest. Before I could think straight, she was on her knees and my pants were gone – how did that happen?

I gasped as she took me in her mouth. I love the feeling of her lips around my cock! She is amazing. I fisted my hands in her hair and pulled, just hard enough to make her moan. I love her moans! We held eye contact as she bobbed her head along my cock. Her eyes were filled with lust and need. As if to prove my thought, she had one hand stroking my balls and moved the other down to her center. I groaned loudly as I saw 2 of her fingers enter her pussy. That was too much.

"Oh God, Bella!" She took her mouth away from my cock and then licked it's length and blew on it! Wow – that was awesome. I threw my head back into the wall and moaned.

"Darlin', I'm so… close… I'm gonna… oh God!"

I released into her mouth. She sucked and licked me clean; then kissed up my body. I was still breathing heavily as she kissed me softly. I turned her around and pushed her back up against the wall. I dropped to my knees quickly and lifted one of her legs over my shoulder. Her head fell back as I rammed my tongue into her; he screamed at the sudden intrusion. Her hands tangled in my hair and she pulled as I gently bit her clit. She was moaning and whimpering. I pulled away, shoving 2 fingers roughly into her and began thrusting.

"God, Jasper, so good!"

I started sucking on her upper thigh, creating a hickey only I could see.

She screamed, "Fuck, Jasper – too much!"

Too much? What does that mean? I slowed down to stop.

"NO! Do not stop! More Jasper, more!"

I smirked and continued. I felt her start to shudder and withdrew my fingers, replacing them with my tongue again, so that I could enjoy her sweet release. I stood up and kissed her hard, she returned it with just as much need.

"Shower, Bella, now!" I didn't want to be so demanding with her, but I needed to be inside her.

She smirked and I knew she was ok with my demand. She had the water running before I could move. As I entered the bathroom, she was stepping into the shower.

"Don't make me wait, Jasper!" She demanded.

I smirked and groaned. She wanted me as badly as I wanted her. I stepped into the shower, she was standing under the shower head, water flowing down her body as she rubbed herself. She smirked then bit her lip. I moved closer to her and removed her hand from her center; she shot me a playful glare.

I chuckled, "You want some help there, darlin'?"

She smiled and moved closer to me running her hands over my chest. I put my hands on her back and moved them down over her ass to the back of her thighs, grabbing her and picking her up. Bella wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and moved her hips against me. I groaned loudly and she smirked. I pushed her against the shower wall and entered her quickly; she gasped and moaned.

"Jasper, I love you."

"And I love you Bella."

I was thrusting slowly into her, almost painfully slow – mainly to gauge her reaction; I knew she wanted me badly and her frustration grew quickly. I started thrusting a bit harder and Bella clawed at my back. That and her kissing my neck made me lose my control and began pumping into her with force. She pulled back and smirked at me before moving back to my neck.

"Mmmm… Jasper… yes, yes… like that!"

"God Bella – I love it… when you… tell… me how… you… like it!"

"More, more… harder… please!"

Harder? Wow, my Bella likes it rough! I started ramming her into the shower wall. She was moaning and gasping.

"Oh God, yes! Yes… Jasper yes!"

"Fuck Bella!"

One last thrust and we were screaming each other's names loudly. I stilled inside her and she clung to me.

"WOW!" was all she said.

"Incredible, darlin'."

I let her down and we washed each other's bodies. When we finished and were dried off, we just laid naked in each other's arms; enjoying our last 30 minutes of alone time.

"You know, my sisters are going to want me to talk to them."

"Oh… do they know?" I knew they were close and they probably did. I don't really mind.

"Yeah, I needed someone to go shopping with. Don't worry though, I don't bug them about their sex lives and they won't bug us; and I shop with them for those type things all the time. But I don't have to talk to them about it, if it bothers you. I will completely understand if it does. It's a personal thing. But you should know that I have absolutely nothing bad to say!"

I smiled. She was definitely satisfied, I knew that. "I don't really mind – I know you are close with them."

She was laying on my chest and moved up to kiss me passionately! "You're too good to me! I love you!"

"I don't think I'm too good to you! Actually, I think that would be impossible. You deserve to be treated like a princess and so I try to do that."

I wiped a tear away from her eye. "What's wrong, darlin'?"

"Nothing. I just never thought I'd actually find someone I wanted to be with like this. That I would trust enough to be with like this. I never thought I would find someone that wanted to treat me how you treat me. I never thought I would find you. I don't know what I would do without you now."

"Bella, you deserve to be treated better than I treat you; but I do my best. I am amazed at how you trust me after everything you've been through and very thankful that you are able to do that. I thank God every day that I have you. And you won't ever have to be without me."


	11. Chapter 11

***I do not own Twilight***

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-BPOV-**

Jasper and I had been laying together in silence, just enjoying each other's company, when my cell phone rang. I reached over to my bedside table and picked it up.

I looked at Jasper, "its Alice."

"_Hey, Alice."_

"_Hi Bella. Are you busy?"_

"_No, Alice, we're not busy. What's up?"_

"_Ok, good. I didn't want to interrupt anything, but I wanted to give you a warning call. We are going to be leaving soon, so we'll see you in about 30 minutes. Get your clothes on, sis!"_

_I laughed, "Thanks Alice. We'll see you soon."_

I hung up the phone and looked back at Jasper. "Alice says to get our clothes on; they'll be here in 30 minutes."

He laughed, "It was nice of her to warn us."

I started to get up, but he pulled me back and I giggled.

"Where are you going, darlin'?" He asked and chuckled.

"I was going to get dressed. Is that ok?"

He shook his head no. "No, I think we should stay right here for another… 10 minutes." He tightened his arms around me.

We laughed and I snuggled into him. I looked into his eyes, "What's wrong, babe? You look like you want to talk about something."

"Nothing's wrong. But I do have a question."

"Ok, what is it?" I asked him.

"Do you want to have more kids?"

Wow… I wasn't expecting that. Hmmm… do I want more kids?

"Honestly, I haven't thought much about it. But I think one more might be nice." What about you?"

He smiled and his eyes lit up, "Actually I was thinking the same." He kissed me.

"When?" I asked him, seemed like an important question.

"Hmmm… I'm not really sure. We could be married first or n-"

I interrupted, "You want to marry me?"

"Of course, I do. I just don't know when or how I want to ask. Do you want that too?"

I smiled. "Definitely, I would marry you tomorrow."

He chuckled and I laughed. "Mmmm… that's good to know."

I was happy – very happy! He wants to marry me! I thought maybe someday we would get married but it's nice to know he wants that too. And he wants to have another baby with me! That's very exciting. It will be amazing to have the man who loves me be a part of my pregnancy and go to the doctor's appointments with me. With the girls, I always had someone with me, my parents or my sisters, but it's not the same as the man who created the life with you. I would love to have a baby with him!

"What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked me.

"Just that you want to marry me. It's nice to know – it makes me… excited! We could have another baby – and I would have the man I love to share it with! That's what I was so upset about with the girls, aside from the obvious, is that I didn't have anyone to share it with."

"Bella, I love you. Of course I want those things with you. I'm not going anywhere; you're 'it' for me."

I leaned over and we kissed for a few minutes. "I love you Jasper."

"I love you too, Bella. And as much as I want to stay like this –" he pulled me closer, "-we have to get up. I think we should have clothes on when our kids and your family get back."

"You're right, and as much as I miss them, I'm still going to miss you naked!"

He chuckled and kissed me again.

"Come on, they'll be here in 10 minutes. Oh, don't be surprised if my sisters drag me away as soon as we say hello to the kids. I'm hoping to get through lunch and then we can find somewhere to talk at the park, but we'll see."

I laughed and he did too. We got up and started to dress.

"Good luck with them." He told me.

"I'm sure I'll need it.

"Should we have been making lunch before they came?"

"If I hadn't already done that, then yes. But I made sandwiches and pasta salad last night while I was making dinner, so everything is just in the fridge. I didn't know what our plans would be today," I laughed, "but with the way things turned out, I'm glad I did that!"

He laughed, "Me too. You really think of everything."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug, then kissed me.

**-JPOV-**

"I love you, darlin'"

"I love you too, Jasper, so much."

We headed downstairs and started getting lunch out and setting the table. A few minutes later, we heard the door open and then lots of voices and laughter and running. I pulled Bella in for one last passionate kiss; the kiss ended about 2 seconds before Austin came running into the kitchen, followed by Makenna, Kaylie, Jackson, Adrianna, Alice, Rosalie (it was obvious those 2 were ready for information), Esme, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle. Man, I love this family!

"Hi everybody! Did you all have fun?" Bella asked.

All the kids started talking at once, so it was really hard to make anything out. But they were excited so it was obvious they had a good time. Bella and I both hugged Austin, Makenna, and Kaylie; while Esme watched us. That's odd. She looks like she needs to talk to us. Once the kids got settled, she came over to us.

**-EsPOV- **

I watched as Austin, Makenna, and Kaylie said their hellos to Jasper and Bella and while all hugged. After the talk those kids had with me, I need to talk to Jasper and Bella, so they aren't surprised. It isn't a bad thing, just something they probably want to discuss before they get put on the spot tonight when the kids talk with them. Once they had the kids settled, I walked over to them.

"Hey, do you think we could slip away for a few minutes, I need to talk to you two?"

"Sure, mom. Everything ok?" My darling daughter asked me.

"Yes, baby, everything's fine. The kids just talked with me last night about something I think we should talk about. Let's go up to the library. They want to tell you so I don't want them to hear me."

We all the kitchen, saying we'd be right back and walked up to the 3rd floor. Once we were in the library, I turned to them.

"Ok, so, this morning, Makenna, Kaylie, and Austin wanted to talk to me. They wanted to ask me how to talk to you two about something. It's important to them but also something I think you two should have a few minutes to talk about before they talk with you tonight."

"What's going on, Esme?" Jasper asked me.

_Flashback_

_I was just sitting in the kitchen this morning with my coffee before I made breakfast, when Austin, Makenna, and Kaylie came in. They looked serious and confused. I asked what was wrong and they said they needed my help._

"_Ok, what do you need my help with?"_

"_We want to know how to ask my daddy if I can call Bella my mommy." Austin told me._

"_And we want to ask mommy if we can have Jasper as our daddy." Kaylie added._

_I was stunned. I had no idea they'd even thought of that. But they are very smart little kids. Before I could respond to them, they were talking again._

"_We've never had a daddy and Austin's never had a mommy and now our mommy has Jasper; just like Aunt Alice has Uncle Eddard and Aunt Rosie has Uncle Emmy, and we want to have a daddy."_

"_And I want to have a mommy." Austin quickly said._

"_Ok, I think you should talk to them. You all can talk before bedtime after everyone leaves. And you can ask them and tell them why you feel that way. What do you think?"_

"_Ok, grandma." Kaylie and Makenna said._

_Austin looked sad. "What's wrong, Austin?"_

"_I don't have a grandma either."_

_I didn't know how to respond to that, so I told him he needed to talk to Jasper about that too. _

_End Flashback_

"Carlisle and I both already see him as our grandson, but I didn't feel like it was my place to say that to him without talking to you, Jasper. So I'm sure you two need to talk now."

"Wow. Ok, thanks, mom. We'll be down in a few minutes. Can you get everyone started on lunch?"

"Sure baby, we'll see you in a few minutes."

**-BPOV-**

Ok… Hmmm… now what? I want my babies to have a daddy and I would love for that to be Jasper, but this kind of came out of nowhere. I don't know how he feels about it.

"What are you thinking, babe?"

"Hmmm… well, I already see Makenna and Kaylie as my daughters. I just didn't know it was something they were worrying about. I just hate that I didn't notice they were worried like that."

I hugged him and he hugged me back tighter. "I understand, Jasper. I feel the same way. I see Austin as my son too. But it is something we haven't talked about either. We are just a family; I didn't think to put labels on us for them. But I'm fine with it, as long as you're ok with it too. As for the rest of my family being his aunts, uncles and grandparents, that's for you to decide too. But I can tell you that they all see him that way."

"Like I already told you, I'm not going anywhere and that means Austin's not going anywhere. And we are a family so your family is our family too. But do you think we should talk to them, or let them come to us later like they plan?"

"I think we should wait. It seems important to them that they talk to us. But if they don't tonight, we'll talk to them tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"That sounds good, darlin'."

After we all finished lunch, we all loaded up and headed to the park. I knew my sisters were going to corner me now. There was no getting out of it. The kids ran straight for the playground with Emmett… he is such a kid. But the kids love it and he has a blast; so it's great! I saw both my sisters staring me down, so I turned to Jasper.

"Babe, they are staring at me and about to drag me away," he chuckled, "can you keep an eye on Kaylie and Makenna? My parents and Edward and Emmett will watch them all too; I just don't know where they are going to take me or if I'll be able to see the girls."

"Bella, of course I'll watch them. Go talk about me." He smirked.

I laughed, "I will and I'll enjoy it! And I'll tell them what I have planned for tonight." His expression was priceless. "So you can think about that. See you in a bit, babe."

He didn't move until I started to walk away. Then he grabbed me and pulled me back to him. I smirked at him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Jasper. But I'm not telling you."

He pouted. Too cute. "Nope, not giving in, you have to wait."

He smiled, "Ok, I'll just sit here and wonder. Go have fun with your sisters, darlin'."

I started to turn away, "BELLA, GET OVER HERE!" shouted my impatient sisters. Jasper and I laughed. He gave me a quick kiss and I walked to where my sisters were sitting underneath a tree.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb, Bella! How was it?" Rosalie asked.

"Hmm… which time?" Their eyes went wide, "Kidding, that doesn't make a difference. Every time was amazing!"

Their jaws dropped. I just stared at them… did I say something wrong? What is going on here?

"What's wrong? It was amazing, wonderful, perfect! What's the problem?"

"Bella… how many times exactly?" Alice asked. Ok, I get it.

"Um, 4 times and 2 rounds of oral –"

"WHAT?" They shouted at me.

"What? It was the perfect night! Amazing, incredible, unbelievable."

"Bella, that is A LOT in one night! Ok, we need info, sis! Start talking." Alice said.

"Ok, well. The first time was last night. We started making out, which we do every night until it gets to be too much and then he pulls away because he didn't want to push me. So last night started out the same as every other night. When he started pulling away, I told him not to stop. He asked me if I was sure, absolutely sure. That he needed me to be completely sure."

"Awwhhh, he really loves you a lot." Rosalie told me.

"I know, right?" They both nodded, "So anyway, I told him I couldn't be more sure. He was on top of me so I pulled him back down. And we continued. Once my dress was off and he saw my lingerie, he asked me if I planned it. I said maybe and to shut up and kiss me. He went down on me first and then we had sex. It was amazing and perfect. I wasn't scared or anything. Afterwards, we were still naked and he was holding me and we slept-"

"That sounds great. What about the next time?" Rosalie said.

"That was at 2am. I woke up and I wanted him so I started kissing his chest and stroking him a little to wake him up. Once he was away, I went down on him. I had never done that but he said it was amazing. Then we had sex and I was on top that time. That time was perfect too."

"Wow, and the next?" Alice asked.

"Hmm… he woke me up at 8am. He started kissing my neck and back, that woke me up and turned me on… like a lot. There was a crazy amount of heat and fire going through me that time. It was indescribable. I practically begged him to fuck me. I needed him right then. There was just too much fire in both of us. We both climaxed together and very quickly but we didn't stop. I told him not to stop, that I needed more and he said he needed me too. After that time we got up and made breakfast. He asked me how I was feeling and wanted to make sure I wasn't upset about anything that had happened and that I didn't regret anything. Which of course, I didn't. I told him the only thing he needed to worry about was me being able to keep my hands off him when I have to."

We all laughed about that, "And after breakfast?" Alice practically begged.

"After breakfast, we planned to have shower sex. I had myself stripped by the time we walked into our bedroom. Once we got near the bathroom, I pushed him up against the wall, and sucked his dick again. After that, he turned me around and pushed me against the wall and returned the favor. That was great. Then he kind of demanded I get in the shower, but I liked that he was like that. For a second, he looked freaked out, like he shouldn't have said that; but I smiled at him so he would know I was ok and then had the shower on like, 4 seconds later. And that was perfect too! The whole night and morning were amazing!"

"Wow!" They both said.

"That sounds perfect!" Rosalie said.

"It was completely perfect. I told him you two would want to know things about it and he was ok with it, he knows we're close. But I also told him he all wouldn't mess with us about our sex like and that I don't mess with you all. So he was ok with me talking to you. We also had a talk about marriage and having another baby. I just love him so much."

"Really?" I nodded. "That sounds like an incredible night. He hasn't asked you though, has he?" Alice asked.

"No, he said he doesn't know when or how he wants to ask. Just that he knows he does. And he brought up the subject of more kids. I said one more would be nice; he agreed. We didn't get far on the timing of it though. I'm on the pill right now, so it's unlikely; even though there's always a slight chance."

"Oh my god! This is amazing! I'm so happy for you! I'm so glad you have him!" Alice can get so excited!

Rosalie and I laughed at Alice's enthusiasm, and then we all walked back over to the playground. Once we were back, I noticed all the kids having fun playing with Emmett, Edward, and Jasper and my parents sitting on a bench watching them all. Also, Rosalie, Alice and I all noticed several women staring at our men. The guys weren't paying them any attention but that isn't the point. Those women need to know _our _men aren't available.

"Do you see them?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I do." Alice and I both responded.

"Let's go claim our men! They may just be looking but their about to find out what isn't available." She told us.

"What's the plan?" Alice asked.

"Let's just go give our men a kiss and smirk at those women. We'll probably get death glares and then they'll run away."

We laughed, "Let's go." Alice said.

We each went up to our man and kissed them. We each had views of the women so we had perfect views of the glares we got in return. Oh well, just like Rose thought they left right after.

**-JPOV-**

Bella was off talking to her sisters about our amazing night; while us fathers and the grandparents played with the kids. We were all having a good time when Emmett, Edward and I noticed some women watching us. That's so irritating. We were all extremely happy with our significant others; not that those women know that, but it's still true. We just gave each other knowing looks and knew that _our_ women would handle it when they came back, if they were still staring. And sure enough, when Bella, Rose and Alice came back they walked straight to us and started kissing us. Then the other women left quickly.

"Thanks for that, darlin'. They've been staring at us for awhile now."

Bella smiled, "No problem, we were just claiming what's ours."

I chuckled, "I like being yours."

"Mmmm… I like being yours and having you as mine." She told me and kissed me again.

"Did you have a nice talk with your sisters?"

She laughed and talked quietly, "I did. Did you know that what we did is considered A LOT of sex? I didn't really think of it that way. But when I was telling Alice and Rose their eyes went wide and their jaws dropped. And they asked if I was serious!"

I laughed and smiled. "Yes, darlin', we did have a lot of sex; a lot of amazing sex." 

She smiled, "Yes, it was definitely amazing! And I enjoyed EVERY minute of it."

"I did too, sweetheart. So, do you want to tell me what we're doing tonight?"

"Nope; you have to wait!" She said and she smirked at me.

Hmmm… guess I have to wait then. We all played at the park for a while longer before the kids started getting tired so we all loaded back up and drove back home. We decided to order pizza for dinner since it was just about dinner time and we hadn't been home to cook. While we were all eating, I started thinking about our talk with the kids later. I want us all to be a happy family. An official happy family. We are happy and we are a family; but I think I will propose soon, make everything official. We may not have been together long, but we know we're meant to be; that's all that matters. I need to plan. I need to ask her dad and the kids. I bet Rosalie and Alice would help me plan something special.


	12. Chapter 12

***I do not own Twilight***

***PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!***

**-BPOV-**

My family was getting ready to leave for the night and we were all saying goodbye. Once they were gone, I started locking up and noticed the kids talking to Jasper, and then they walked towards the living room.

Jasper came over to me, "the kids want to talk, darlin'. They're waiting in the living room."

I smiled, "Ok, let's go."

We walked into the living room and saw all 3 kids were sitting on one side of the couch; leaving the other end for Jasper and I.

"Hey kids, what do you want to talk about?" Jasper asked as we sat down together.

They all stayed quiet, looking at each other in nervousness and concern.

"Hey, you all can talk to us about anything; we aren't going to get mad. What's going on?" I told them.

Makenna started, "Well, we're been talking and we don't have a daddy and Austin doesn't have a mommy."

Kaylie continued, "And we love Jasper like our daddy and Austin loves our mommy as his mommy too."

"So we want to know if I can call Bella my mommy and they can call my daddy their daddy too." Austin added.

I looked at Jasper and he was smiling too.

"I would love to be your mommy, Austin." I smiled at him and he launched himself at me.

"I have a mommy!" I laughed.

"And I would love to be your daddy, Kaylie and Makenna." Jasper said to my angels.

They were on his lap about 2.4 seconds later, hugging him. Jasper put his arm around me hugging Austin and me closer to him.

"We have a daddy!" Kaylie and Makenna said.

We all laughed. "You 3 were very brave to come to us about this. You can always come to us about anything, ok?" I told them.

They all nodded. "Ok, good. Now it's time to get your pajamas on and then we can have story time in Austin's room tonight." Jasper added.

Kaylie, Makenna and Austin headed upstairs to change and Jasper pulled me into his lap. He hugged me close to him.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jasper." I kissed him softly and slowly. He kissed me back; it was slow but passionate.

"WE'RE READY!" The kids called from upstairs a few minutes later.

Jasper and I walked hand in hand up the stairs and into Austin's room to read to our children and tuck them into bed.

**-JPOV-**

It's been 3 months since Bella and I started having sex. We've had a lot of very passionate incredible nights and some mornings.

_Flashback_

_Bella and I were both so turned on, we didn't make it downstairs to the game room in the basement. We were both naked by the time we hit the basement door; we threw our clothes down the stairs so we'd be able to get dressed before going back up. I sat Bella on the stairs; she opened her legs to me. Mmmm… so beautiful. I moved a few stairs down from her and sat on my knees facing her. I wanted to eat her pussy and I wasn't waiting. The position was a bit awkward but amazing for the receiver to watch! I kissed her inner thighs and then her lips before shoving my tongue inside her. She arched into my face and moaned._

"_Oh Jasper… you're so good… at this!"_

_I knew she loved it and I loved when she sucked my dick. Let's just say we do both often._

_I continued, she was withering under me. I removed my tongue and added 2 fingers. I sucked on her upper thigh, I loved making hickeys there and my last one was fading. Bella told me she loved me marking her as mine; and I really liked that._

_She moaned, "Oh God, Jasper… I love when you… do that."_

"_I'm so close, Jasper… so close."_

_She knew I always wanted my tongue inside her when she came, I wanted to taste her release and she always warned me so I that I could enjoy it._

_I removed my fingers and added my tongue, just in time. She always tasted so sweet._

"_Turn around Jasper, it's your turn." She told me as she moved a few stairs in front of me. She wasted no time taking me into her mouth. God, she's amazing. She sucked me hard and it was awesome. This position really rocked for being able to watch my beautiful girl – perfect!_

"_Bella… so good… so close." I groaned._

_She grazed my length with her teeth and I was done for – I came hard and she took it all in and licked me clean._

_She looked up at me, "Get up, I want you to take me against the wall." She said with a smirk._

"_Mmmm… I would love to, darlin'." My Bella liked it rough and loved when I slammed her into walls._

_As soon as we entered the room, I shoved her into the wall, she moaned. _

"_Mmmm… give it to me Jasper. Fuck me hard."_

_I smirked, "You asked for it, baby!"_

_I picked her up and entered her quickly as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pounded into her._

"_Oh Jasper… so good!"_

"_Belllaaaa," I moaned._

"_Oh God, Jasper… I'm so close…"_

"_Me too baby… so good…"_

_I pumped into her once more and she clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle her scream. My woman is a screamer! I fell over the edge right after her. We were both breathing heavy when I pulled out and let her down. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the pile of blankets she already had down on the floor. We had started having one of us go down while the kids are changing into their pajamas every night to put the blankets down. It was often torture to do that later when we just needed each other. _

_She sat down and pulled me with her, then pushed me onto my back and straddled me. Bella moved over my erection and started teasing me. She would lower herself onto me just about an inch, and then pull away; after a few times, I groaned._

"_Bella, baby, don't tease me." I moaned._

"_What do you want me to do, Jasper?" She smirked._

"_Please, Bella."_

"_Say it, Jasper." She was kissing my neck and chest._

"_Ugh, fuck me, Bella. Ride me baby." She smiled and slammed herself onto my cock, and started bouncing._

"_Oh God, Bella… mmm…"_

"_Oh… mmmm… I love you."_

"_I love you too darlin'… you feel so good…"_

_I sat up, wrapped my arms around her and started kissing her neck._

"_Yes, yes, Jasper, yes… I'm so close…"_

"_Me too baby… so good…"_

_She moaned and came with me, then collapsed on top of me. We stayed like that for awhile, just holding each other._

_End flashback_

We've had a wonderful 3 months. It has been amazing seeing Bella with Austin; he's so happy having a mother and she really loves him like her own. He's also been calling Esme and Carlisle his grandma and grandpa; and Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Edward his aunts and uncles. Esme had the biggest smile the first time he called her grandma – she was so happy.

A couple of weeks ago, I spoke with Carlisle and asked for his permission and blessing to marry Bella; he gave both easily and officially welcomed me to the family. I asked Esme right after; Bella is really close with her mom so it was important to me that I know we had her blessing. She got teary eyed and pulled me into a tight hug. She was so excited.

I talked with the kids that night too, while Bella was making dinner. They were all a huge help in planning Bella's proposal.

_Flashback_

_I walked into the playroom, where Austin, Kaylie and Makenna were playing._

_They all looked up, "hey kids, can I talk to you for a minute? It's important."_

"_Sure daddy." Makenna said._

"_Ok daddy." Kaylie added._

"_What's going on daddy?" Austin asked._

"_I wanted to talk to you 3 about me asking your mommy to marry me." They all smiled hugely! I smiled too._

"_You want to marry me mommy? That's so cool. I'm so excited. Yay!" Makenna was so excited and so much like Alice! I laughed. _

"_I would love that!" Kaylie said._

"_That would be amazing!" Austin added._

"_I'm excited too, but you can't tell mommy, ok?" They all nodded. "It has to be a surprise when I ask her. When do you think I should ask?"_

_Makenna said, "Our birthday is coming up – mommy always has our party at our daycare since all our friends come and there are already plenty of tables for everyone. After that, our family comes back here for dinner and we watch movies."_

"_Yeah, everyone else always gets here first because we have to say goodbye to our friends and mommy has to lock up. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice could get here in time to decorate wherever you want to ask her." Kaylie added._

"_You should ask in the library, it's her most favorite room." Austin said._

"_Yeah, definitely. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice could decorate it with flowers and candles. Mommy would love that!" Makenna said._

_I smiled, "Thanks kids. I think that will be perfect."_

_End Flashback_

I had recruited several people for help with Bella's proposal. Esme helped me pick her ring. I knew she would like something simple; we chose a ring with a while gold band and a one-carat princess cut diamond. Esme and I both think it's perfect for her. Esme would also be making dinner tonight when she arrives at Bella's house after the twins 3rd birthday party, which just ended. She was already headed back with the rest of the family, including a very giddy Alice and Rosalie.

After saying goodbye to all the guests and locking up, we were finally headed home. I'm very excited but kind of nervous. I want this to be perfect for my Bella. She could tell I was nervous.

"Is everything ok, babe?" She asked as I was driving us home.

"Everything is great; I just have something on my mind. I'll tell you about it a little later, darlin'."

"Ok, Jasper." She squeezed my hand she had been holding.

Once we arrived home, we got the kids out of the car and found everyone in the kitchen. Esme was making lasagna, Bella's favorite. I slipped out, hopefully unnoticed, after telling Alice to send Bella to the library in 5 minutes.

I walked quickly up to the library – I had stashed the ring there earlier today. The room was perfect. Alice had left the lighter on the coffee table so I quickly got started with lighting all the candles that Alice and Rose had scattered around the area. They had put red and white rose petals all over the floor, coffee table and couch; it was beautiful.

I put the ring in my pocket and stood facing the door; waiting for my Bella.

**-BPOV-**

I saw Jasper talking to Alice, and then he was gone. A few minutes later, Alice ended her conversation with our dad and came over to me.

"Hey Bella, Jasper said he was headed up to the library and that he wants to talk to you. There's still about an hour until dinner will be ready so take your time – with whatever it is."

That seemed suspicious, "Ok, thanks, Alice – I'll just head up." I headed to the stairs.

I wonder what is going on with Jasper. He said everything was great but he's been a bit cryptic today. Well I guess I'm about to find out why.

I opened the library door, stepped in and gasped. It was beautiful. There were candles spread out around the sitting area and flower petals everywhere; and standing in the middle of it all was my Jasper. I was speechless. He walked over to me, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the middle of the room. I bit my lip and he smiled at me.

He stared into my eyes, "Bella, you know how much I love you, right?" I nodded, "You are the most incredible, beautiful, smart, amazing, sexy, wonderful, successful woman in the world. I want you to be the last thing I see before I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up every day. I want to raise our kids together. And I want to love you every day for the rest of our lives as my wife." I had tears running down my face. He dropped to his knee, "Will you marry me, Bella?"

I smiled, tears still flowing and nodded my head, "Yes, Jasper, of course I will."

He opened the ring box, it was beautiful and simple, very me! He slid it onto my ring finger. "Jasper, it's perfect!" I dropped to my knees too and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you like it, darlin'. I took your mom with me a couple weeks ago to get it, and Alice and Rose set the room up, but it was Makenna, Kaylie and Austin who helped me decide where to propose and to use the candles and flowers. They were very good secret keepers – they've all known for 2 weeks."

"That's amazing, Jasper. Thank you so much!" I paused, "Does my dad know?"

Jasper smiled, "Of course, he does. I asked for his blessing a couple weeks ago, and then I asked your mom too; because I know how important she is to you. And I asked the kids too. They were very excited."

"Jasper, that's perfect! Thank you. This is all amazing!" I kissed him for a few minutes. "Jasper, I want you."

**-JPOV-**

I stared at her. "Your entire family is downstairs, are you ok with that?"

Of course I wanted her, but there are a lot of people downstairs so she has to be ok with that.

"Yes, babe. I know and I'm fine. Alice said we had an hour until dinner and to take our time. I've only been up here for about 15 minutes." I stood up and pulled her with me. "We just need to lock the door and try to be as quiet as possible."

She walked over to lock the door, and then pulled me through the book shelves to the other side of the room. I pushed her up against the wall gently. I kissed her roughly and she kissed me with need. She pulled back to take my shirt off and I pulled hers off too. She started taking her skirt off and I pulled my pants off. And then we were naked and kissing and groping and clinging to each other.

"Now Jasper, I need you now."

"I need you too, darlin'." I picked her up and pushed into her fast and rough. "Try to be quiet, sweetheart." I reminded her.

She started moaning. I could see in her face she was already struggling, trying to keep quiet. I was thrusting into her as hard as I could without slamming her into the wall.

I groaned loudly, "shh, babe, shh…" she told me, "Jasper… feels so good… mmm…"

She started kissing my neck, "Bella, oh God… mmm…"

She tightened her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. We continued kissing and I continued thrusting into her roughly.

"God, Jasper… so close… harder… more…"

I rammed into her, "Oh God, Jas- " she was getting louder so I kissed her hard to muffle her scream. We both moaned into our kiss as we came hard.

"Oh God, Bella, that was amazing." I pulled out and let her down, then kissed her.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"What are you thanking me for, darlin'?"

"For being you, for loving me, for loving my kids, for wanting to marry me, for proposing, for being amazing, and for how you just made me feel, of course."

I chuckled, "you're welcome, darlin'. But thank you too. We really are perfect for each other and I can't wait for you to be my wife!"

She smiled and hugged me, "I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Bella. I think we better get dressed and back downstairs to our kids and family."

"You're right – I'm sure they're waiting for us. But one more kiss?"

I chuckled at her, "of course, darlin'." And I pulled her into a slow deep kiss. Then we dressed and headed downstairs to our family. As soon as they could see us they were clapping and squealing! Once we ended the stairs, they started congratulating and hugging us.

Carlisle came over to us, "Congratulations you two. I am very glad you found each other and that you're happy, baby."

"Thank you, dad. I am happy, so very happy!" She had a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

Alice and Rosalie, even Esme, were incredibly excited; they were jumping up and down, clapping and squealing in excitement. Edward and Emmett had big smiles on their faces and congratulated us. And then, along with Carlisle, tried to calm their wives.

Then the kids ran over to us – "You look so happy mommy!" Makenna said. "We're so happy too!" Her, Kaylie and Austin hugged us tightly.

"I am very happy, angels! So very happy!"


	13. Chapter 13

***I do not own Twilight***

***PLEASE READ AND REVIEW***

**-BPOV-**

It's been about 2 months since the twins' 3rd birthday and Jasper's proposal; right now it's the middle of January and its 4am. Jasper and I didn't go to sleep until about midnight and I was awake at 3am. I can't sleep and I'm freaking out. I'm currently sitting on the floor of the living room staring at the coffee table. On the coffee table are 4 positive pregnancy tests. It isn't being pregnant in itself that's freaking me out; I mean, I'm shocked but Jasper and I have discussed having another baby. It's the fact that I'm on the pill – getting pregnant on the pill and continuing to take it while pregnant can cause birth defects and growth complications early on in pregnancy when the organs and body of the fetus is forming. So I'm panicked. I want to talk to Jasper but I also want to let him sleep. It's Friday and he has work today. But I think I should wake him, he'd probably be upset if I don't tell him right away. Ok, I'm going to wake him up.

**-JPOV-**

It's almost 4am, I just woke up and my Bella isn't in bed with me. The bathroom light isn't on, where could she be? Something must be wrong – I need to find my Bella. I decided to check downstairs first. When I walked down the stairs, I saw Bella looking worried walking towards the stairs.

"Bella? Darlin', what's wrong?"

"I don't know if anything's wrong, Jasper. But I'm scared and I need to talk to you. I was just going to wake you up." She had tears falling down her face.

"Bella, why are you scared? Sweetheart, tell me what's going on?" I was really concerned about her.

"Come with me please." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room. Once there, she sat on the couch and pointed at the coffee table. There were 4 pregnancy tests and they were all positives! We're having a baby! I'm surprised, but excited. And now confused, I thought Bella wanted another baby?

"You're pregnant?" She just nodded. "Is that a bad thing?"

She quickly turned to look at me, "how can you even ask that? I would love to have your baby."

"Bella, I don't understand. If it's not bad and you want the baby – why are you scared?"

"Jasper, because, I'm on the pill –" More tears fell; I scooped her up in my arms and sat down with her in my lap. "I don't even know how far I am, Jasper, being pregnant and taking the pill can cause birth defects and growth complications. What if I hurt our baby? I'm so scared. I didn't mean to hurt our baby, I swear, I didn't. What if something's wrong?" She was sobbing now.

"Oh my Bella! You need to calm down. You being stressed and worried isn't good for the baby either, darlin'. Just take some deep breaths and calm down." I could feel her relaxing and I sighed. After a few minutes, she was much more calm. "Ok, darlin', what time does your dad get up to go to the hospital?" 

"He likes to go in at 6am so he's probably up now." She was still crying silent tears.

"This is what we're going to do, you are going to call your dad, ask him if he can meet us at the hospital for an ultrasound. Ask your mom if she can come stay with the kids and then drive them to daycare. I'm going to call and leave a message for my boss that I won't be in today and call Angela to reschedule my meeting. Then we'll head to the hospital and see what's going on, ok?"

She hugged me tightly, "I love you, Jasper. You always know how to make me feel better."

"I love you too, darlin'" I said as I hugged her back.

She stood up to get her phone and I grabbed mine.

**-BPOV-**

I love my Jasper. He can always calm me down and he's always there for me! I quickly called my dad's cell phone. He answered right away.

"_Bella, what's wrong, honey?"_

"_I'm not sure if anything's wrong. It could be a completely happy occasion."_

"_What's going on?" He sounded confused._

"_Well, I'm pregnant. I've taken 4 home tests but I'm also on the pill. I'm so scared. What if something's wrong with our baby, dad?"_

"_Bella, you have to stay calm. Do you want to come in today for an ultrasound?"_

"_That's why I'm calling. Jasper wants to know if mom can come over and watch the kids and drive them to daycare. And if you could meet us at the hospital for an ultrasound now. I need to know what's going on. I know stressing isn't good, but I'm scared."_

"_Your mom's awake – hold on just a minute, let me talk to her."_

"_Ok, dad."_

_-silence-_

"_Bella? Esme will be there in 15 minutes and I'll meet you at the maternity floor nurses station in 35 minutes, ok? I'll see you soon."_

"_That's perfect, dad. Thank you so much. See you soon."_

I hung up the phone just as Jasper came back in the room, saying his calls were taken care of.

"I talked to my dad, my mom will be here in 15 minutes and my dad is meeting us at the nurses' station on the maternity floor in 35 minutes."

We both went quietly upstairs to get dressed, and then headed back to wait for my mom. Jasper kept his arms around me, it was comforting. I saw headlights from my mom's car pulling into the driveway and went to open the door for her.

"Hey mom, thanks for coming over so early and quickly."

"Of course, baby – I'm sure you're scared and I understand you both not wanting to wait."

"It's only 5am now and I'm sure we'll be back before the kids need to go to daycare, but could you still drive them? I'm exhausted already. I'm not going in today; I already left a message for my assistant, Allison."

"Don't worry about the kids. I will get them ready for the day, get them breakfast, take them to daycare and I'll stay to help out for awhile, then I can pick them up and bring them home – you two can talk to them about what's going on after they get home."

"That would be amazing, Esme. Thank you so much." Jasper told her.

"Yeah, thanks mom. I really appreciate this. We'll see you soon." 

"It's no problem; now go meet your father."

We left quickly. The car ride was silent but Jasper held my hand and rubbed soothing circles on it. It helped keep me relaxed. My dad was waiting just as he said he would be. He led us to the ultrasound room where another doctor was waiting too.

"Bella, Jasper, this is Dr. Snow, she's a high risk OBGYN. She's the best we have and happened to be on call and already here. I knew you'd want to be absolutely sure of our result so I got the best."

"Thanks dad."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Jasper added.

"Thank you, Dr. Snow, for doing this."

"You are very welcome. Are you ready to get started?"

"Yes, definitely." I said.

"Ok, just lie down on the table and pull your shirt up. Then I'll put all that yucky gel on you and we'll get started." 

I hopped up on the table and laid down with my shirt up, Jasper held my hand, while my dad stood at the end of the table so he could watch the screen.

"Ok, here we go."

There were a lot of clicks as she measured things. My dad's face went from worried to excited, so I felt better.

"Oh my – would you look at that, Dr. Cullen. Don't you have twins at home, Bella?" Dr. Snow said.

"Yes, I have 3 year old twin girls and Jasper has a 3 ½ year old son."

"Oh wow! Your family is about to grow," She chuckled, and turned the screen so we could see; I gasped as I saw it. "Take a look at your 2nd set of twins!"

"Twins? Really? That's amazing! Darlin', we're having twins!" Jasper's smile was huge – he was excited.

"Wow," I chuckled, "are they both ok?"

"Yes, ma'am. They're perfect. You're 12 weeks along already –"

"What? 12 weeks? 3 months?"

She nodded, "Yes, 12 weeks. They're doing great, Bella. At 12 weeks, the bodies and organs are formed; they just grow and mature for the rest of pregnancy – so it seems the pill had no effect on them. We'll continue to monitor them, but they look great. You can see the heart beats here-" she pointed at the screen, "-and here, but would you like to hear them?"

Jasper and my dad just nodded, "Yes please." I said.

She let us listen to twin A for a minute, then twin B. The most amazing sounds in the world.

Jasper had silent tears and I did too.

"Looks like you're due in the middle of July. Congratulations."

"Thank you so much. This is amazing!"

"You're very welcome. I'll just give you 3 of privacy. Here are a few pictures for you to keep."

"Thank you." Jasper, my dad and I all said.

As soon as the door was closed, I breathed a sigh of relief and started crying.

"Oh thank God, they're ok!" I said.

Jasper hugged me tightly, "I'm so happy. This is amazing. Two perfect babies, twins! Wow! Oh God, I sound like Alice!" Jasper said and we all laughed.

My dad hugged us and congratulated us.

I yawned, "Ok darlin', it's time to get you home and back to bed. Do you think you can sleep now?"

"Hmm… yes, I feel much better now and I'm so tired." 

"Ok, you two be careful going home and I will see you tonight for dinner. Esme said she's going to bring the kids home after daycare, so I'll probably come by a little earlier than normal too. Are you going to tell everyone tonight?"

Jasper looked at me, "Yes, I think we will," they both smiled, "but I want to tell Kaylie, Austin, and Makenna first, when they get home from daycare. I hope Alice, Rose, Emmett and Edward don't freak out today. I normally see them at drop off and pick up times at the daycare and Jasper won't be at work either, that will make Emmett suspicious.

"If we talk to any of them, we can just say we'll explain at dinner. They'll have to wait. It will be fine." Jasper said.

"Ok, let's get home – I'm tired. Thank you, dad." I hugged him.

"Thanks, Carlisle. We'll see you tonight."

With that we were off and headed home. In the car, Jasper held my hand again.

"Can you believe it? Perfectly healthy twins! I'm so excited." Jasper said.

"I'm so excited too. And I think the kids will be excited. And I'm very relieved too, I was so scared before."

"I know you were, darlin'. That's why I wanted to get you checked out as soon as possible, so you could relax and we could be excited."

I laughed, "I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, darlin'. So what do you want to do about the wedding? Would you prefer to get married soon or wait until after the babies are born?"

"Hmmm… I think soon. What do you think about a month from now? Rose and Alice and my mom could help me. I'm sure we can pull together by then. I don't want anything crazy or outrageous anyway. I just want simple. And if we wait until after the babies are born, it could be much more difficult to plan a honeymoon. This way, we could go somewhere for a week or so before I get too uncomfortable or too far along to travel. And we can still have the best kind of honeymoon, where you don't leave the room… or at least not very often."

He laughed and I did too. "That sounds perfect, darlin'. I want you to be my wife soon so that sounds great. This is turning into an amazing day! But it started a bit too early. So how about we go talk to your mom and let her know what's going on and then we can take a nap together. I really just want to hold you in my arms and sleep! Then later, we can celebrate our happy news by telling the kids and our family!"

"That's perfect Jasper! Sleeping in your arms sounds heavenly right now."

We arrived home then; I was excited to talk to my mom. She was waiting by the door.

"You're back! So what happened? Is everything ok? You met Dr. Snow? She's the best there is!"

"Yes, she was great. And everything is perfect! You get to be a grandma again… and again!" Her eyes lit up! "It's twins! Perfectly healthy twins! I'm already 12 weeks and they're both doing great!"

"Twins? Amazing!" She hugged us.

"We are going to tell the kids after you bring them home from daycare, then the rest of the family tonight at dinner. So don't tell them today! I'm sure they'll be asking what's going on since I won't be at the daycare and Jasper won't be in to work either. And since you'll be at the daycare."

"I won't tell them… oh, they're going to be so surprised and excited! Have you talked about what you're going to do about the wedding?"

"Thanks mom; and yes, actually. We just talked in the car. We're getting married in a month! I want to get married soon so I'm not showing too much and so we can still go on a honeymoon. We're excited! I can't believe this – I'm getting married in a month and I'm having twins in 7 months! This is amazing!"

They laughed. "Come on, darlin', let's get you back to bed."

"Hmmm… ok, I'm exhausted!" I yawned and we headed up the stairs.

**-JPOV-**

Wow – twins! I'm so excited! This is amazing! I'm so thankful everything is ok. I was really concerned after Bella told me why she was so scared and worried. And Bella will be my wife in a month and we'll get to go on a honeymoon, just the two of us. Where should we go? Hmm… I'll have to think about that.

We got to our bedroom and Bella and I both changed so we could be more comfortable. Then got into bed and I held her in my arms; she snuggled into me.

"Are you ok with all this Jasper? Twins and our wedding in a month… it's a lot to take in."

"I am very ok with everything, darlin'. I wanted to get married soon anyway. And sure the pregnancy is unexpected but I'm really excited! And twins is amazing. I'm very thankful they are both healthy. What about you, Bella? How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. Excited, surprised, shocked, and a little nervous. But mostly excited. I was so scared earlier. I've seen it happen with those complications and it's scary. It's strange to already be 12 weeks along, but I'm thankful, honestly. Because by that stage the baby is formed and just grows and matures, like Dr. Snow was saying, for the rest of the pregnancy. So since I'm 12 weeks, they were able to see all the body parts instead of only being like, 6 weeks and having to wait weeks and weeks to know anything. The heart doesn't even start beating until between 6 and 7 weeks on ultrasound. So if I was still that early on, it's possible that we wouldn't know anything at all. And both heartbeats were really strong, which is great, of course. It's just amazing. Thank you for taking me right away – I didn't have to worry for long."

"I understand. It would have been so hard to wait weeks and weeks to check on them. And I knew you wouldn't relax until we knew for sure what was happening. And I needed to know too. And now we can relax and be thankful and excited and get some rest."

"Mmmm… sleep." She snuggled into me.

I chuckled, "yes, darlin', sleep." I pulled her closer to me and held her.

I watch Bella sleep for a little while, she looked so peaceful now. So much more relaxed than just a few hours ago. I am thankful for that too. My Bella is ok, we're having twins, telling our kids and family later today, getting married in a month, having a honeymoon, and our twins will be born in about 7 months! We need to prepare for them. We'll be able to find out the genders in a couple months! I'm sure Edward and Emmett will help me with the nursery. I thought about all the great things in my life until sleep overtook me.

**-BPOV-**

I just woke up from the most wonderful nap; still in my Jasper's arms. We had gotten to bed about 7am and it's 1pm now. I'm so thankful that Jasper took such good care of me this morning; I love him so much, he's so good to me. I had been so worried about our baby and he held me to calm me down and then took me to the hospital; we got to find out that we're having perfectly healthy twins!

After he took such good care of me, I want to take care of him now. I propped myself up on my elbow and started kissing Jasper's neck and chest. I rubbed down his chest and stomach and slid my hand into his boxers; which is all he was wearing. He woke up quickly and pulled me into a kiss; I was still stroking his cock. I pulled back from our kiss and kissed down his chest, he lifted his hips for me as I pulled his boxers off. I licked his length and he groaned and fisted his hands into my hair. I sucked him hard and swirled my tongue around the tip, he moaned and pulled my hair; I moaned too.

"Oh Bella… so good… I'm so close."

I grazed his length with my teeth, just lightly. He always likes that. He moaned and his cum shot down my throat. I moaned too, and then kissed up his body.

"Hi Jasper."

He chuckled, "hey, darlin'." He kissed me slow and deep.

I snuggled into his side, "I just wanted to thank you for staying home with me today and taking care of me this morning."

He smiled and hugged me close, "I'll always take care of you, Bella. I love you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine. I'm happy and excited to tell the kids and my family about the babies. And thinking about the wedding."

"I'm very excited about the babies too, darlin'. But what were you thinking about the wedding? Do you have some ideas already?"

"Actually, yes; I was thinking we could use the conference room at the daycare for the reception – it's big enough. I only use it for orientations or any kind of parent meetings. So there are already tables in there. It would cost more for decorations since it's just an empty room with tables and chairs, but we would have to pay for the location. And Angela's dad is a minister. He has a church about 10 minutes from here. But I'm sure we could get him to have the ceremony there."

"That sounds perfect to me, darlin'. Now if it's ok with you, I'm going to eat your pussy now." He stated.

I smiled and chuckled, "that was very direct, Jasper."

He chuckled too, "maybe, but would you like that?"

I nodded my head yes and bit my lip; he smirked. He moved down to pull my pajama pants and panties off. I lifted my hips to help him. I opened my legs and he smiled. He kissed my thighs and my lips before shoving his tongue into me. I moaned and whimpered. He is so good at this! I arched myself into his face.

"That feels so good." I moaned.

He removed his tongue and added his fingers, then started sucking on my inner thigh. He loves to give me hickeys there and I love it too!

"Jasper… so good… so so close…" I started screaming.

He quickly withdrew his fingers and shoved his tongue into me and lapped up my release.

"Mmmm…" was all I could say as he took my shirt off.

He kissed my neck and chest. "I want to be inside you, Bella."

"I need you, Jasper. Take me."

He pushed into me quickly and started thrusting at a steady pace. We were both moaning already. Wow – we always have amazing sex.

Jasper groaned. "Bella, you always feel so good."

"Oh Jasper… mmm… oh yes, like that…"

I was breathing heavily and moaning. He started thrusting faster. He was getting close, just like me.

"Bella, oh… I'm almost… there…"

"Me too, Jasper… me too… mmm…"

After a few more thrusts, we came together. Jasper pulled out of me and lay next to me.

"That was awesome." I told him.

He chuckled, "it definitely was, darlin'." He held me close to him.

"I love you Jasper, so much."

"I love you too, darlin'."

"What's on your mind, babe? I can see you're thinking about something."

"I am. You always know." He chucked. "I was just thinking about you being pregnant and sex."

"Oh, I see. Are you bothered by the pregnancy part or is it something more specific?" I asked him.

"No, the pregnancy doesn't bother me at all. I guess I was just thinking about how rough we get sometimes… is that safe?"

"Well, I think I will need to stop encouraging you to slam me into walls, but other than that, everything else we've done is fine." I laughed.

He chuckled, "ok, then. No more wall slamming. Just make sure you tell me if I do anything that causes you to be uncomfortable, ok?"

"I promise, Jasper. Right now, I can only think of the wall slamming being a problem though. But I will miss it. I love when you get rough with me."

"I know you do, sweetheart. But just know that I will slam you into as many walls as you want, after you heal from having our babies!"

I laughed, "I will hold you to that promise!" He laughed too and hugged me closer.

I noticed the light on my cell phone was flashing on my bedside table, so I leaned over a grabbed my phone. I had 6 missed calls and 8 new text messages… uh oh! I started looking through my calls and messages. Just as I suspected; Alice, Rose, Edward, and Emmett.

Jasper was looking at me. "Hey babe, check your phone. I have 6 missed calls and 8 new texts from Alice, Rose, Edward, and Emmett. I knew they'd be looking for us. I'm just going to text them back that we're fine and will explain at dinner."

I typed a new text to the 4 of them:

_Hey guys – sorry for making you worry. We will explain the issue at dinner, but know that everything is great. See you tonight. – Bella & Jasper_

Then, clicked send.

Jasper chuckled next to me. "Yeah, they have all called me and sent me a text too."

I laughed, "I told them we were sorry for making them worry and we would explain tonight, but that everything is great. Hopefully that keeps them calm until then."

"They'll be fine. It's almost 3pm now. I think we need to get you some food, Bella. You haven't eaten today. Then we can relax on the couch together for awhile and wait for the kids. How does that sound?"

I smiled, "it sounds great. I am a bit hungry and I should definitely eat. And then the relaxing sounds wonderful; as long as you hold me in your arms. That's very comforting and relaxing for me."

"I would love to, darlin'."


	14. Chapter 14

***I do not own Twilight***

**-Still BPOV-**

Jasper and I walked to the kitchen together. I started cutting fruit; it sounded yummy. I had apples, cantelope, strawberries, grapes and bananas. I put it all in a big bowl. While I was working on that, Jasper made us each a turkey sandwich. I added the fruit to our plates and we sat at the table. As we were eating, we talked about the babies, Kaylie, Austin, Makenna, the wedding, and our family. During our talk I realized just how excited I really am! My life is amazing! Everything is perfect! I couldn't stop smiling! I'm just so happy! We finished eating and were walking to the living room; we still had another hour before my mom would be here with our children.

I suddenly stopped; then turned and wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck. He was walking right behind me. He chuckled but hugged me back. I pulled back to kiss him passionately, he smiled against my lips before kissing me back. When we stopped to breath, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. He sat down and pulled me into his lap, which is just where I wanted to be. I smiled at him, and then I just exploded my excitement and happiness at him!

"Oh my God! I'm so excited! This is all so amazing! Isn't this so great? I love my life! I love you! I love our kids! I love my family! I love our new babies! I love you! …Oh, I already said that, but it's true! Everything is awesome!" I paused to take a deep breath. "Sorry about that; I'm calm now, I think."

Jasper stared at me and then chuckled. "Looks like somebody's a little excited!"

I laughed, "Yes, what is there not to be excited about? Everything is amazing!" I smiled.

"I'm glad you're so happy, darlin'!"

**-JPOV-**

My Bella is so excited and happy! I love her so much! We get to tell the kids soon about the new babies; and then the family soon after that! I'm pretty sure Carlisle won't be our only early guest tonight.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and pulled her into a slow kiss. She smiled against my lips, and then kissed me back. After a few minutes she pulled away with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. When she opened her eyes a few seconds later, they were dancing with excitement.

"Mmmm… I love you Jasper." She said as she laid her head against my shoulder.

"I love you too, Bella." I tightened my arms around her. "I love having you in my arms, darlin'."

My Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I love being in your arms, Jasper. It's feels amazing and comfortable. It's the place I feel the safest!"

I smiled and we sat in silence; just holding each other and stealing sweet kissed for about 30 minutes. Then we heard the door open and excited chatter running towards us. Esme was right behind our kids as they entered the room.

"Hey kids, how was your day?" Bella asked as Kaylie, Makenna and Austin ran over to hug us.

"We missed you and daddy this morning. And we missed you at daycare. You didn't take us or bring us home today. But we had fun with grandma." Makenna said.

Bella had tears in her eyes when she heard how they'd missed us. I hugged her closer to me.

"But grandma said that you both were ok. We were worried at first. She told us that today was going to be a happy day with happy news." Austin added.

"So what's the happy news, mommy? Daddy?" Kaylie asked.

Esme, who was sitting across from us stood up, "I'm going to start dinner, because everyone will be here in about an hour. They're all in a bit of a rush today." She smiled and left for the kitchen.

"Well, it is very happy news! Austin gets to be a big brother and Kaylie and Makenna get to be big sisters!" Their eyes went wide and they smiled brightly. "Mommy has 2 new babies in her belly!" I said and put my hand on Bella's stomach to emphasize what I was saying.

"Oh my gosh, this is so cool!" Kaylie squealed.

"Wow, I'm so happy!" Makenna said loudly.

"Oh, this is so great!" Austin added with a big smile.

They jumped around and clapped their little hands. Bella and I laughed.

"When will the babies come out, mommy?" Kaylie asked.

"It will be awhile, my angel." Bella said, "They have to stay in mommy's belly for 6 more months so they can get bigger and stronger! They'll be born in the summer time. But in a couple months, we'll get to know if they're going to be boys or girls and then we can go shopping! We'll have to buy lots of things for them!"

"With Aunt Alice?" They all asked at the same time. We laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure we will shop with Aunt Alice." Bella told them, "And Aunt Rose, too."

"So are you excited about the new babies?" They all nodded and Kaylie squealed. "Do you think they will be boys or girls?" I asked them.

"Um… can it be one boy and one girl?" Austin asked.

"Yes, it can be." I answered.

"I think that would be cool!" He told me.

"Me too!" Makenna added.

"And me!" Kaylie said.

Bella and I smiled, "That's what I am hoping for too!" Bella told them.

"What about you, daddy?" Kaylie asked me.

"I think one boy and one girl would be perfect!"

We all talked a little more; Esme joined us at times, but was still cooking dinner. After a little while, the kids asked if they could go to the playroom; Bella said yes and then they headed up the stairs.

Bella and I walked to the kitchen so we could more easily talk with Esme. Bella went straight the fridge and got the big bowl of fruit out from earlier, putting some in a bowl for herself and started snacking. I need to make sure she doesn't go so long without eating, like today. Today was a rare kind of day; it was also long, exciting and exhausting.

Carlisle arrived shortly after the kids went up to play. He said his hello to Esme and kissed her cheek.

"Hi dad." Bella greeted and hugged him.

"Hello Carlisle." I said.

"Hey, you two. How was your day? Did you get some rest?"

"Yes, we slept for about 6 hours, it was heavenly." Bella said, "Then we had a late lunch. And this fruit is tasty."

Carlisle, Esme and I chuckled. "Sounds like a nice day. I'm glad you're eating healthy baby." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, it's yummy." Bella sighed in contentment.

I hugged her from behind and she leaned against my chest. Just then the door flew open and we head determined footsteps.

"They're coming!" Bella whispered.

We all chuckled quietly. The look on Bella's face told me she considered hiding, but knew it would do no good.

"WHERE IS OUR BABY SISTER?" Alice and Rose shouted.

"Kitchen." All but Bella responded.

Bella smiled as Rose, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Adrianna and Jackson all arrived at the entry way to the kitchen. Right at that moment, Kaylie, Makenna and Austin returned from the playroom; having no doubt heard Alice and Rose shouting and knew our guests had arrived.

"Guess what? Guess what?" Kaylie, Makenna and Austin said as they ran to our recently arrived guests.

"What's up, kids?" Emmett asked them.

"MOMMY'S HAVING BABIES!" They shouted.

Then Kaylie and Makenna added, "I get to be a big sister!"

While Austin said, "And I get to be a big brother!"

Esme, Carlisle, Bella and I just smiled at the kids and the families shocked faces.

They all turned to Bella. "Surprise." Bella said.

"What?" Alice said.

"When?" Emmett added.

"Huh?" Edward said.

"Babies?" Rosalie said.

Bella turned to our children, "Could you 3 take Adrianna and Jackson upstairs to play until dinner is ready, mommy and daddy need to talk to your aunts and uncles, ok?"

They all nodded and were gone.

Bella turned back to the shocked faces.

**-BPOV-**

As I stared at my shocked family, I suddenly didn't know where to begin. I guess the beginning – always the best place.

"So I guess you all want to know what's going on, huh?" I asked.

They all nodded and said yes.

"Well, we're having twins! I'm due in the middle of July – about 6 months from now. I'm 3 months along already. We found out this morning. I woke up about 3am and I just knew. I took 4 home tests and then stared at them, panicking for awhile before I decided to go wake Jasper up. But he had noticed I was gone and came down looking for me. I told him, he was confused at first because I was panicking and stressed and we wanted more kids; so he just didn't know what to think. But once I explained why I was scared and upset; he understood. I've been on the pill and that can cause complications in a developing fetus; I've seen it happen. Once he calmed me down, he had me call dad; and mom came over to watch the kids and helped with them all day. And dad met us at the hospital, where we had an ultrasound at about 5:30am with Dr. Snow. We found out we're having twins! They are showing no effects from me taking the pill and are perfectly healthy. So that's it, I think. No, wait! And we're getting married in a month! So I need your help; Alice, Rose and mom. I have some ideas already. Now, that's it."

The four of them stared at me and then my sisters started squealing!

"Oh my God! I'm so excited! Wow! Twins and a wedding! Wow!" Alice said.

"Wow! This is exciting and surprising and so great!" Rose added.

Edward and Emmett added their congratulations and hugged us.

I leaned against the counter and we all continued talking. I was tired from all the excitement. Jasper came over to me, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back into his chest. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you ok, darlin'?"

"Yeah, just a little tired from all the excitement, but I'm fine." I snuggled back into his chest.

"Alright, darlin'. I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper." I felt him kiss my head.

"Dinner's ready. Emmett, can you go up and get the kids?" Esme said.

"Sure, we'll be down in a minute." He answered her.

They were all back down within a couple minutes and we all collected in the dining room to eat. We ate and talked, mostly about the wedding and babies. Alice, Rose, Edward and Emmett told us how concerned they were about Jasper and me when neither of us showed up for work with little explanation. We let them know that when Jasper called his boss we didn't know anything yet. And that after we got back home from the ultrasound, we were both exhausted and went straight to bed after talking with mom. Also, that we wanted to tell the kids first. So we decided to announce our news at dinner. They understood but I could tell they still wished I had just called them.

After dinner, the kids went to watch a movie in the theatre room with Edward, Emmett and my dad. I didn't want Jasper to leave me; so he help me on the couch and I snuggled into him as we discussed our wedding with Alice, Rose and my mom.

"So what do you know you want?" Alice asked.

"Surprising, I've decided a lot of things." They all looked surprised, just as I thought. "I know I want a simple white dress. I want you and Rose to wear black floor length dresses. I want my bouquet to be red roses and you two to carry bouquets made of red and white roses. I want Jasper's secretary, Angela's, dad to marry us. He's a minister and has a church about 10 minutes from here. I want to use the conference room at my daycare for the reception – it's big enough and won't cost us anything to use. I want it decorated with red and white roses and candles and there should be black table clothes to tie that color in. Or is that too much black? Hmmm… we can talk about that. Oh, and I want the guys, of course, traditional tuxes. What do you think?"

I looked at Alice and Rose but they stared at me with their mouths hanging open, while mom just smiled.

I turned a bit to look at Jasper. "What do you think, babe?"

"I think it sounds perfect, darlin'." I smiled.

Alice and Rose finally snapped out of it.

"Bella, that's sounds beautiful! I think it will be great!" Alice said.

"Definitely, Bella. Simple, but elegant and very you. It will be perfect!" Rose added.

Alice had her notebook out already making her lists as she talked. "We need to go see the church and make sure it's available and that the minister is available too. We'll need to see what decorations the church will need, if any. We need to go dress shopping. Bella, of course, you'll have to shop with us for your dress; but Rose and I can get our dresses together since you know exactly what you want us to wear already. And because you need to rest as much as possible, of course. Rose is maid of honor, right? Just like we planned as kids." I just nodded. "We need to call the florist, find a caterer – both you and Jasper should attend the tasting. We'll also need to pick a bakery to do the cake – you should both attend that tasting too. We'll need to rent the table clothes – I think the black will look very elegant with your other colors, so I say use it. Invitations and guest list? Rose and I can get some samples but with only a month, it may be best to do phone call invites. That's more personal and faster. I'm sure you want a small wedding so it wouldn't be hard. We'll just need to make a guest list with names, phone numbers and columns for attending or not. What do you two think?" Alice finished.

"I'm fine with the phone calls to invite. There aren't many people I have to invite, just a few colleagues at the firm, and my boss and his wife." Jasper added his thoughts.

"That's fine with me too. I'll just invite employees from the daycare. Angela, Ben and their son, Alex, of course. Maybe some of dad's colleagues? Or if there's anyone you think should come, mom?"

"No, no one from me. But your father will probably have a few." She informed me.

By this time the movie had ended and the kids were tired; so everyone packed up to head home. They would be coming back tomorrow for more wedding planning and probably some dress shopping.

"Congratulations, baby sister, Jasper. We'll see you all tomorrow." Rosalie said as everyone walked out the door.

"Bye, be safe." I said as they were getting into cars. Then started locking up.

Jasper had already sent the kids up to get their pajamas on. He walked over to me as I was about to enter the living room.

"Hey darlin', how about you go up and rest? I'll get the kids settled and tucked in and then I'll come take care of you." He added with a smirk.

I smiled, bit my lip and nodded. "Thank you, Jasper. I'll be waiting for you." I said and then nibbled on his ear and kissed his neck. He moaned quietly.

"Sounds good, Bella; I'll just walk you up." He took my hand and we walked upstairs.

Jasper walked me to our bedroom and gave me a quick kiss, then headed to the girls' room for the kids' bedtime story. Afterwards, he would get Kaylie and Makenna tucked into their beds; then take Austin to his room and tuck him in.

I decided to change into something more comfortable before lying down. I chose a short pink lacy nightgown from Victoria's Secret and opted for no panties. I pulled the blankets down and got into bed. I laid on my side facing away from the door. I was turned on and feeling needy for my Jasper; I hope he's here soon.

**-JPOV-**

Bella and I have the best kids! They are always so well behaved and polite; they rarely throw fits. And they never argue about bedtime. They can dress themselves – we only have to ask them to go get their pajamas on and they go upstairs, get changed, and then let us know when they're ready for their story. We alternate every night whose room we read in. All 3 are amazing kids!

I wanted Bella to relax while I put the kids to bed tonight. It's been a long exciting day for all of us and being pregnant with our twins, she needs to get enough rest.

I took a detour after getting the kids settled. I got some blankets, pillows, candles and a lighter, and then went up to the library to prepare. I want to make slow, sweet love to my Bella tonight. I laid the blankets down and lit some candles, before going to get her.

I opened the door to our bedroom and found my Bella lying on her back, her head propped up on pillows. She looked beautiful wearing a short pink lacy nightgown and she was rubbing herself. When she saw me, her eyes filled with lust and she moaned, continuing her movements. Oh my God. I'm so turned on right now. I grabbed her knee-length light purple silk robe that was lying at the end of the bed and then walked over to Bella. I moved her hand from her center and she glared at me playfully. I smirked and leaned down to kiss her. After a short, sweet kiss I pulled back, gathered Bella into my arms and picked her up bridal style. She giggled.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, curious.

"The library." I told her, she smiled and bit her lip.

I carried her up the stairs to the 3rd floor and opened the library door. The room was dark aside from the candle light so she recognized the candles quickly. Then she saw the pile of blankets and pillows.

She smiled, "Jasper, this is so sweet! I love it! Thank you so much!" She kissed me.

"I'm glad you like it, darlin'. Tonight is all about you; you're going to lay back and relax and let me satisfy you." I told her as I gently laid her down on the blankets.

"Mmmm…" was all she said, but her eyes filled with lust and excitement.

I pulled my shirt off as I leaned down to kiss her passionately; she moaned into our kiss. After a few minutes, I pulled back and moved my lips to her neck. She was moaning softly. As I moved closer to her chest, I pulled her up a little to take off her nightgown. Then went right back to kissing her chest. I massaged, kissed, licked and sucked her breasts; as she moaned and whimpered. As I continued, I moved one hand down to her center and slid a finger into her easy.

She gasped, "Mmmm… feels good… more please…"

I added another finger as I sucked on her upper thigh.

"Oh yes… just like that… so good…" She withered under me, "Mmmm…"

I continued thrusting my fingers and sucking and kissing her thigh.

"Oh Jasper… I'm so… oh… close…"

I pushed my tongue into her and moaned. God, I loved having my tongue inside her.

She whimpered, "Oh God, Jasper!" She came and I thoroughly enjoyed her release.

She was still coming down from her orgasm when I thrusted my fingers back into her. I reached my hand up and massaged her breasts. I moved up and took her nipple into my mouth; causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh God, Jasper… so good… I'm gonna… again…"

I gently bit her nipple and quickly moved my face back to her center, shoving my tongue into her again. Mmmm… she always tastes so sweet.

She was breathing heavily, "Jasper, I need you… please…"

I smirked, "What do you need, Bella?"

She glared at me, "Make love to me… please… I need you… inside me…"

"Mmmm… I need you too, darlin'."

I slid my pants and boxers off, and then crawled over her. I gently pushed into her, making her whimper. I thrusted slowly and gently; enjoying the feeling of being inside my beautiful soon to be wife. We held eye contact and stole sweet kisses between moans.

"Feels so… good…" She whimpered and started breathing heavily, "Oh Jasper…"

"Bella… I love you…"

"I know. I can… feel it…" She moaned loudly, "I love you too."

I quickened my thrusts when we were both close to release, just slightly faster and harder.

"Oh… that is… so good…" She told me.

"So close… cum with me… Bella…"

I groaned and she whimpered as we both fell over the edge of our release. I stilled for a moment as we calmed our breathing. Then pulled out and laid down next to her; she moved slightly to lay her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"That was amazing. Thank you, Jasper." She smiled.

"It was amazing, but you don't have to thank me, darlin'. I very much enjoyed it."

After a little while, I put my boxers and sweatpants back on. Then I wrapped Bella in her robe, picked her up and took her back to our bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. I told her I would be right back; then went back to blow the candles out and put the blankets away quickly, so that I could get back to Bella.


	15. Chapter 15

***I do not own Twilight***

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-BPOV-**

The past few weeks have been insanely busy. The wedding was planned and finalized about 3 weeks after we found out about the twins. I had started to show, but my dress worked so perfectly that you could hardly tell at all. Alice was a huge help in the planning process, she didn't miss a single step and did some things on her own. I was very specific with many things I wanted so that made everything easier for her. Rosalie and my mom were big helpers too; but helped more with our children than just wedding stuff.

Jasper has been amazing! He loves taking care of me and surprisingly, I've loved being taken care of by him; which is a first for me. He truly is the love of my life, my soul-mate and absolutely incredible. He's everything I never thought I deserved and would never have. He treats me like a princess everyday. Always knows what I need and what will make me feel better when I'm upset. He not only tells me that I'm beautiful, amazing and perfect every day, but he makes me feel and believe them every day too. He's never once made me feel less than his equal and is always proud to have me in his arms.

I never believed this kind of happiness existed in the world. Not only has Jasper brightened my life, but my amazing daughters' lives as well. They were happy and content before he came into our lives but were never as carefree and purely innocent as they have been since we met him and Austin. Austin is such an amazing little boy. He's always carefree, happy, laughing, playing and is so polite. Having both of them walk into our lives has also brightened the smiles on my family members faces as well. I know they are all happy that I have Jasper, but it's more than that. It's like he was my missing piece to finding true and unconditional happiness. I knew from spending only one evening with him that I would never want to let him go and those feelings have only grown and intensified since then. We haven't spent a single night away from each other since we met and I wouldn't want it any other way.

The day he proposed, I felt like I was on top of the world. We didn't start planning the wedding or picking dates right away, much to my sisters' dismay. But I just had a strong feeling that something was going to happen that would cause everything to change, not in a bad way though; and it certainly did. Two months later we found out we were having twins; so we have been engaged for about 3 months instead of the year or so that most couples choose.

The morning we found out I was pregnant with twins, started out as one of the most stressful days of my life. I was so worried about our precious, innocent little baby due to me being on the pill. Once I explained everything to Jasper, he held me close to him and whispered soothing words to me as I slowly calmed down. After the ultrasound that morning, I was so much calmer and more relaxed and completely exhausted; but the day only got better knowing they were perfectly healthy and getting to share the news with our children and family. Everyone was so excited about our soon to be new arrivals.

So that brings me back to present time. Tomorrow will be our wedding; I'm can't believe it, but I'm so excited! My parents offered to take Kaylie, Makenna and Austin for 8 days and we happily accepted. We will miss them greatly, but this will be a wonderful time for us as a couple; especially before the new babies come and things get really crazy. Of course, the 3 of them are extremely excited to get to spend all that time with grandma and grandpa – they can hardly wait! Jasper and I will be staying in the honeymoon suite at a local hotel tomorrow night and then we'll be traveling to some unknown to me location for our honeymoon. Jasper has only told me that it wasn't too far and that it's the perfect relaxing area.

Today is also an important occasion for Jasper and me, along with our children. We are going for my ultrasound this afternoon to check the growth and development of our twins and hopefully learn their genders as well. Jasper and I decided we would only take one car today, so that we can all go to the appointment together and then home, afterwards. So he took us to the daycare this morning and will be picking us up any minute for my doctor's appointment. The kids are very excited; and Jasper and I are as well! Along with my family of course – though we've told them we will announce the news at dinner tonight, so at least they aren't expecting calls. We have invited my parents to join us though, they have always been huge supporters with everything in my life and I want them there. Jasper understands completely and didn't complain at all; saying he would also love to have them there with us! So we will definitely be having a full room when we see our babies today.

Jasper will be here any minute now to pick us up. I'm so excited to see the babies again at the ultrasound! I can't wait! I'm so glad I have Jasper with me, he told me he wanted to come to every appointment with me! I thought he would want to, but I was so happy when he told me. The kids are very excited to be going with us too; as well as my parents, they are over the moon excited!

I was lost in my thoughts when two arms wrapped around my waist, as I stood filing some papers.

"Hey, darlin', are you ready?" Jasper asked me. I smiled and leaned back into his chest as his hand gently rubbed my belly.

"Hi babe," I filed the last paper, "I'm done."

I turned in his arms and kissed him softly. We hugged tightly but carefully of my belly, he kissed my neck and I moaned.

I backed away, "You can't do that right now; that's not nice."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry, darlin'. Let's get going, I'll take care of you later."

"You definitely will, babe." I smirked at him and he smiled.

We left my office to get the kids from their classroom. As soon as they saw us they ran to the door where we were standing. They jumped and clapped; they're so excited. We calmed them down the best we could and told them it was time to go see grandma, grandpa and the doctor. Once we were all at the car and strapped in, Jasper drove the 15 minutes to the hospital.

My parents were waiting for us at the nurses' station on the maternity floor with huge excited smiles. Our overly excited children ran at them for hugs! Then we walked to the ultrasound suite where Dr. Snow met us and we soon crowded the small room.

"Hello Bella, Jasper, Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen," Dr. Snow greeted us. "And who are these little ones?"

My little Kaylie stepped right up. "My name is Kaylie. This is my sister, Makenna and our brother, Austin. It's nice to meet you. My mommy and daddy said you were going to show us the babies today."

Dr. Snow smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, Kaylie. Are you ready to see the babies?"

We all said yes and Dr. Snow chuckled. "Let's get started then."

I lay back on the table and raised my shirt. Jasper stood next to me, holding my hand – that's exactly where I wanted him. My mom was sitting near the end of the table with Makenna and Austin on her lap. My dad sat next to her, holding Kaylie.

Dr. Snow put the gel on my belly and started the ultrasound. She had a smile on her face and she took all the measurements and we heard the clicks of the buttons as she worked, and heard the pictures printing. My parents were watching and smiling. Dr. Snow let us listen to each heartbeat, both were strong! I smiled and Jasper squeezed my hand.

Once she finished, she turned the screen for us to see. She showed us the heads, arms, fingers, legs, feet, their profiles. They were perfect! Then she asked the question we had been waiting for.

"Do you want to know the genders?"

We all said yes, rather loudly; then we all laughed. "Ok, let's see… Baby A is a… girl," I smiled and had tears in my eyes.

Jasper squeezed my hand and smiled. The kids giggled and cheered. My parents were smiling.

"And Baby B is a… boy!"

I put my hand over my mouth and my tears started flowing. I was so excited and couldn't stop smiling. Jasper smiled brightly and as soon as I had the gel cleaned off, he scooped me into his arms and hugged me close. The kids were cheering and excited, so happy and giggly. My mom had silent tears flowing and a big smile; my dad was smiling and he looked so happy as he watched Jasper and me.

Jasper gave me a sweet kiss and I smiled against his lips. Dr. Snow had snuck out during our celebrating and tears. She had placed the pictures on the counter with a note saying, "they look perfect, congratulations!"

We left soon after, but still smiling like idiots, extremely happy and excited. Once in the car, Jasper held my hand and we told each other over and over how lucky, happy, and blessed we were. The kids hadn't stopped talking about their new brother and sister. I was so happy that they were so excited!

**-JPOV-**

Bella and the kids had been so excited all day; I was too! I couldn't wait for the ultrasound. Time was going so slowly as I tried to focus on work throughout the morning.

We were headed home now after finishing at the hospital, the kids still chattering away about their new brother and sister! I held Bella's hand all the way home; we talked some, but mostly just enjoyed the moment.

A boy and a girl – how blessed we were! Everything is amazing! I had my beautiful Bella – tomorrow she'll be my wife! My amazing son, my beautiful daughters, our wonderful family and now a new son and daughter on the way in a few months!

Last week when Alice said Bella and I would have to spend the night separately tonight, I wasn't very happy about it; but my Bella started crying. She clung to me and told Alice that would not be happening. I chuckled softly and held her. Her hormones are so out of whack. I want my Bella to have everything she wants and something as simple as this, she would have. I looked at Alice and let her know that I would be staying at home WITH Bella. She huffed but said nothing else so I carried Bella over to the couch to calm her. That was the only issue we had during the wedding planning.

We chose to have the ceremony at 3pm so that Bella wouldn't have to get up at some ungodly hour before the sun rises to start getting ready. With the late afternoon time, Alice and Rose said they would need to start at 9am so my Bella would still get her rest. That made me very happy and a bit less worried. I knew that tomorrow would be a long day for her; but it would also be a very exciting one!

Once we got home, the kids wanted to go play so they headed to the playroom. I led Bella into the living room, sat down on the couch and pulled her onto my lap. She was smiling brightly. I kissed her softly but she deepened it quickly. When she pulled back, she bit her lip and I chuckled.

"Are you happy, darlin'?" Stupid question; I knew she was. But I love when she's happy. I wanted to talk to her about baby names while we had some alone time.

Her eyes brightened even more with happiness. "Very, very happy! Are you?"

"Definitely, darlin'. A boy and a girl – that's what we all wanted! Our wedding is tomorrow; and then our honeymoon! There's a lot to be happy about, sweetheart."

"I know! I can't wait for the wedding! I'm so excited! You've made my life perfect. I never thought it could even be close to this good."

Tears fell from her eyes and I gently wiped them away. "I guess we've made each other's lives perfect then, darlin' because you have made everything in my life amazing!"

She kissed me softly. I love kissing my Bella.

"Have you thought of any baby names, darlin'?"

"I've thought of a girl's name I love. Have you thought of any?"

"I've thought of a boy's name." I told her.

"Oh and what is it?" She asked.

"I like Lucas Alexander. Alexander was my dad's name. I just like Lucas."

She looked at me wide eyed, "That's perfect! I love it! Lucas Alexander Whitlock. That's his name! Wow, that one was easy!"

I chuckled. "I'm glad you like it, darlin'. What name do you like for our daughter?"

"I like Harper Elizabeth. Elizabeth is my mom's middle name and I just love the name Harper." She smiled.

I smiled at her, "I think that name is perfect! I think it will fit her well! Is naming children supposed to be that easy?"

She chuckled, "Hmmm… I don't think so. But they are great names! I think they're perfect for our babies!"

"I agree completely! I bet the family will be arriving soon – I'm sure they're excited about our news and now we can tell them names too!"

"I'm so excited to tell them! They'll be so happy!" She smiled. My Bella was always smiling these days – such a wonderful thing!

With that, the doorbell rang; it was Esme and Carlisle. Esme wanted to help with dinner so they decided to come early, though I'm sure everyone will come early tonight. Esme and Bella went to the kitchen to start dinner, while Carlisle and I went up to check on the kids and play for awhile.

**-BPOV-**

My mom and I got to the kitchen and started dinner right away. We talked while we worked:

"How has your afternoon been, baby?" My mom asked me.

"It was great, mom. Jasper and I just picked the babies names! It was surprising easy – like incredibly easy! He had a boy's name he liked that I loved too. And I had picked a girl's name that I loved and he does too! It was like a 3 minute conversation!"

She chuckled, "That does sound amazingly easy, Bella. That's great. Are you going to tell me now or do I have to wait?"

"Well, since you're already ahead of everyone else, I think you'll have to wait. Leave a surprise for you when everyone gets here as well."

My mom smiled, "That's fine, darling. Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"I'm so insanely excited! I can't believe my life now – everything's just so great and perfect!" We both smiled and laughed.

"I know it is and you deserve every bit of it! You were waiting for him, you just didn't know it."

"Very true; he has definitely changed my life for the better. It's amazing."

Right then, the doorbell rang again and then we heard the door open and people walking in. My family had arrived – my excited and eager for information, family!

"Kitchen." I called to them. They practically ran to us.

They all had big smiles and said their hellos to my mom and me; and then looked at me expectantly.

"Ok, ok. I can see the looks on your faces! Can someone go to the playroom and ask Jasper, my dad and the kids to come down? Then we can share our news and their names!" I told them. Emmett nodded and headed toward the stairs.

"You picked names already? That's amazing!" Alice and Rose both said.

"It was incredibly easy to name them. Jasper had a boy's name picked and I loved it; and I had a girl's name picked that he loved. Discussion over. Easy."

My dad, my soon to be husband and our children arrived at the kitchen, along with Emmett. Jasper walked straight to me and pulled me in for a hug. I love being in his arms!

"Hey darlin'. Are you ready to share our news?" He asked with his arms around me.

"Absolutely!" I turned around in his arms so I could see my family; Jasper kept his arms around me and rubbed my belly gently.

"We are having a girl that will be named Harper Elizabeth." I stated. My mom had instant tears in her eyes from our daughter's middle name. "Harper, just because I love the name; and Elizabeth, because of mom."

"And a little boy that will be named Lucas Alexander." Jasper shared. "I just like the name Lucas and Alexander was my dad's name."

They all started cheering and congratulation us and my sisters squealed, of course! Our kids had big smiles, as this was the first time they were learning the names too.

"So, my baby sister's name is Harper?" Kaylie asked.

"And baby brother's name, Lucas?" Austin added.

"That's exactly right. Do you like those names?" Jasper asked them.

"I love them!" Makenna said.

"They're great!" Austin stated.

"Love it!" Kaylie added.

We all laughed. Our children are great!

"Are you all ready for our wedding tomorrow?" I asked everyone.

"Of course we are! It's going to be so great! After the rehearsal last night, Reverend Webber let Rose and I get started on the decorations. The florist will add the flowers tomorrow. They already have the diagram for where everything is supposed to go and how it's supposed to look. Then we both took half a day off from the magazine to work on the conference room at the daycare. The table clothes are down, the candles and vases are on the tables; the flowers will be added by the florist tomorrow." Alice informed me.

"I can't either! It's going to be perfect! Both locations are almost ready, so that's great. Of course, Alice and I will check them tomorrow before each event to make sure they're perfect! But everything will be amazing!" Rose added.

I had silent tears running down my face and a big smile. "You two are the best sisters in the whole world! I love you both so much! You do so much for me!"

Jasper let me go and I walked quickly to my sisters to hug them both tightly. They are amazing! Everyone chuckled at my whacked hormones as I cried.

"We love you too, Bella. It's going to be great!"

They released me and I went back to Jasper, I wanted his arms around me again. He knew and pulled me to his chest. He always knows what I need. I love him so much!

We all ate dinner and talked and laughed. Most nights everyone stays to play or watch a movie after dinner, but tonight everyone else since tomorrow was going to be a long day. I knew it was going to be long but also knew it would be one of the best days of my life!

**PLEASE REVIEW! WEDDING AND HONEYMOON UP NEXT!**


	16. Chapter 16

*I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT*

A/N: I am SO sorry this chapter has taken SO long for me to write! I have been insanely busy with my family, children and new Mary Kay biz (.com/amandathompson), I haven't had time for much else. I am trying to recommit myself to my story!

-**JPOV**-

I truly can't believe my wedding day is here! I am so excited to be marrying my Bella today, the love of my life. We held each other all night as we slept and woke up in plenty of time to cuddle some more before having to get out of bed. We talked quietly and shared sweet kisses. That's always a great way to start the day. When 9am neared, we got up and dressed and went to join everyone downstairs for breakfast. Carlisle and Esme had arrived at 7am with the rest of the family, Kaylie, Makenna and Austin were in the kitchen with everyone, laughing and talking. It was such a great, relaxing morning. I could tell my Bella was relaxed and excited as well! She had a smile on her face all morning, until it was time for the ladies to leave; I caught her frowning then. But I pulled her into a hug and kissed her slowly. I just told her I would see her at the alter and was so excited for her to become my wife, she smiled brightly and kissed me again!

That brings us to the present, it's 3pm and I am waiting for my beautiful bride at the front of the church. Alice and Rose have already walked in down the aisle, along with Kaylie and Makenna, our perfect little flower girls and Austin, as our handsome ring bearer! The music has changed, the doors at the back of the church open and I can see my breathtakingly beautiful girl! Her hair is full of loose curls, mostly hanging down but some is pinned back. She is wearing the perfect dress and looks stunning! It's a strapless, white dress, with beautiful detailing and beading at the top and is just so Bella! She's holding on to her father's arm and Carlisle is grinning ear to ear, he is so happy for his baby girl. Bella has a huge smile on her beautiful face as she walks towards me; it feels like we are the only two in the room. She finally gets to me, and Mr. Webber speaks to our family and friends.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Carlisle stated, with a smile on his face.

They stepped forward and Carlisle placed Bella's hand into mine. Our guests were seated as we turned to face the minister.

-**BPOV**-

This has been such a wonderful day! Absolutely everything I could have ever hoped for and more. Jasper and I are standing in front of our guests and are about to become husband and wife!

"We are gathered here today to join two very special people in holy matrimony. I am honored to be standing here today to perform this ceremony. I have come to know Bella and Jasper in the recent weeks and their relationship is truly an inspiration to all those who meet them. Their love shines through them so much that you can feel it surrounding them."

I have tears streaming down my face as I look into Jasper's eyes. He wipes them away and mouths "I love you" to me and I whisper it back.

"Now, Bella and Jasper will exchange their vows. Bella?"

"I, Bella, take you, Jasper, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish til death do us part. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness." I smiled through my tears, my happiness shinning through me.

"I, Jasper, take you, Bella, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish til death do us part. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness." He stated looking into my eyes, it seemed as though he could see directly into my soul.

Mr. Webber spoke next, "May I have the rings please?" Jasper turned and Emmett handed him our rings. "Because these rings have no beginning and no end, they symbolize the continuation of true love. Jasper, place this ring on Bella's finger and share your heart."

"This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

"Bella, place this ring on Jasper's finger and share your heart." Mr. Webber said.

"This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours."

"Jasper, Bella, with the exchanging of vows and the giving and receiving of the rings, it is my great honor to announce you for the very first time, husband and wife. Jasper, you may kiss your bride."

-**JPOV**-

I've been looking into the eyes of my beautiful girl during our perfect wedding ceremony and now I can finally kiss her; our first kiss as husband and wife. I pull her into my arms and kiss her slowly for just a minute. We pull away, both grinning, and our family and friends erupt with clapping and excitement! Our children are dancing around, so happy! Just last week, we finalized the adoption of Kaylie, Makenna, and Austin. Kaylie and Makenna are now legally my daughters and Austin is Bella's son officially! We chose to change the girls' last name as well. So we are all Whitlock's now!

This has been such an amazing day! After some pictures with our children and family, it's time to head to the reception…

***I know this chapter is supposed to be the wedding and honeymoon, but I am so behind I really just wanted to get my readers something tonight! So, I do apologize for the short chapter and promise to update again soon, with the reception and honeymoon! Review please!***


End file.
